The Secret Of The Mikaelsons
by Pandora's Dark Box
Summary: The twins, Lily and Adam Fell, find out about vampires when they get involved with the Mikaelsons. What will happen when their parents, members of the council will discover that both their children are in a relationship with original vampires? (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Rebekah Mikaelson

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Please, note that I am French so there might be some mistakes here and there.

Enjoy :)

"Lily! We're gonna be late!" the young girl, who was looking for her history book, heard her brother called her from downstairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked his sister who was climbing down the stairs.

"It's our first day of senior year, Adam, I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed"

They drove together at the high school and, as usual, they were in the same class. Every year it was the same, the two twins from the Fell family were inseparable. Their lockers were next to each other, they usually had the same grades, they were both model students and, because they were Fells, everybody knew who they were. Their mother, Jessica Walker, was a journalist and she was married to Thomas Fell, who had his great-grand-father's name, their father, who was a doctor.

"Oh, my God, have you looked at her?"

"Yeah, what is she wearing? That's scarf? It's so ugly!"

Lily looked at her brother with an annoyed look and Adam chuckled.

"Blair, Tina, how are you doing?" Lily asked her cousins.

"Oh, we're good, except we're stuck in the same class with Gilbert and Forbes" Blair complained.

Adam chuckled "You just hate them because Caroline won miss Mystic Falls and you didn't"

Blair and Tina looked offended. "Whatever" they shrugged before they left them. "See you in history."

Lily sighed. "See you in history" she said to his brother before she left him to go to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her hair, her make up were fine. She sighed before she stepped out to join her brother in history class.

"Hey, we're going to the bonfire tonight" Adam told her after she'd just sat down in the chair next to him.

"Do we have to?" she complained.

"Yes, it'll be fun!"

"You're in my seat" the twins heard Stefan Salvatore make a student move from the table next to Elena Gilbert who shared a worried look with Caroline Forbes.

"Welcome back, seniors" Professor Saltzman started the class. "Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders, the native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" a blonde asked, entering the room.

"There's no evidence that Vikings explorers actually settled in the United-States…" professor Saltzman said "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Rebekah, I'm new and history is my favorite subject" she answered.

Adam looked at the new girl with big eyes. _She is beautiful_ , he thought. He spent the rest of the class, and the others, staring at her. His sister, of course, noticed it.

"Hey, you're drooling a little" she told him, laughing and he frowned, wiping off his dry mouth with the back of his hand.

After noon, the cheerleaders were training on the field, next to the football players. Lily wasn't much of a cheerleader but she enjoyed running while her brother was training with his teammates. Rebekah had joined the cheerleaders and it seemed like the Forbes girl wasn't happy about it. After the new blonde showed her talents, Adam was staring at her again which made the coach reprimand him. Lily was running when she saw Stefan Salvatore push a guy so hard he fell on the ground.

"Who are you?" she heard Elena asked her boyfriend. _Or was it ex-boyfriend, now?_ Not like she cared. She went to the boy who had been pushed, worried.

"Hey, Tony, you okay?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong with this guy?" his friend asked and she shook her head, watching Stefan follow Elena.

After the incident, they both took a shower in the school gym before they drove back home where they took another shower.

"Mum, we're leaving!" Adam shouted at his mother as they were about to step out of the house.

"Where are you going?" she asked from the kitchen.

"The bonfire Mum!" Lily replied "I told you earlier!"

"You did?" she asked again and the twins sighed before they left without giving their mother an answer. She was probably too busy working anyway.

When they arrived at the bonfire, Adam looked around for someone.

"You're looking for Rebekah?" his sister asked him.

"No…Shut up!" he replies before he left her on her own and she chuckled.

She joined Tina and Blair who gave her a beer she didn't want. Half an hour after that, she decided she couldn't hear anymore of her cousins' gossip and she looked around for her brother. She saw him leaning his back against a tree, staring at Rebekah who was roasting…trying to roast marshmallows.

"Go talk to her" she told him, making him jump. She laughed "Sorry"

He shook his head "To say what?"

"I don't know…Hey, I'm Adam, it's nice to meet you…I think you're pretty…" she mocked him.

"Shut up!" he told his sister who sighed and took his hand. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Lily lead her brother to the blonde and they sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Lily. This is my brother, Adam. We're in history class together."

Rebekah frowned and looked at both her new classmates. "I'm Rebekah" she said, a little cold.

"It's nice to meet you, Rebekah, where are you from?" Lily asked and Rebekah looked at her, curious.

"Why do you ask?"

Lily frowned and shrugged "Well, if you're new, it means you don't know anybody here so I thought…maybe you'd like to make some friends?"

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows, once again. "Chicago" she said.

"Seriously?" Adam was surprised. "That's a big change" he said and the blonde turned to look at him.

"It is" she said "But I didn't really have a choice"

Lily found that curious. "What do you mean?"

Rebekah didn't answer.

"You'll get use to Mystic Falls, it's no Chicago but it's not that bad…" he said before his eyes laid on the burned marshmallow "Here" he said, taking the stick from Rebekah "Let me help you with that" he got closer to her, and blushed as he grazed her hand. Lily chuckled which made Rebekah looked at her.

"You don't roast to many marshmallows in Chicago?"

"I've never done it before"

"Here" Adam showed her how to do it before she put the marshmallow in her mouth.

"It's good" she said, she sounded surprised. "Thanks" she looked at him with a smile. But then, her smile vanished. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked the twins. They frowned at that, like it was a stupid question.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Lily asked and Rebekah saw honesty on both their faces.

"You two teenagers, leave" they heard a voice ordering them to move.

"Excuse me?" Adam said, looking up at the rude dark-haired man.

"I said, go home" the man they recognized as Damon Salvatore, told the boy, looking at him weird in the eyes.

"Rude" Lily said "We're having a conversation here"

"Yeah, who do you think you are?"

Both Rebekah and Damon frowned, finding weird they weren't doing as he just said which made Lily wonder what he was expecting them to do, ordering them around.

Rebekah sighed "What do you want, Damon?"

"I just thought we could have a little chat" he replied, looking at Adam and Lily then back at the blonde.

"What? No friends your own age?" Rebekah asked.

"Like you can talk" his answer was confusing to the twins.

"Rude. Again. Leave me alone, I'm busy making new friends here" she said, waving for him to leave them alone. Damon frowned but left anyway.

"How do you know him?" Adam asked, a little jealous.

"Is my roommate" she shrugged.

"You live with the guy?" Adam asked, a little louder than he intended to.

Lily chuckled as Rebekah looked at her brother weird.

"His brother is the only person I know in town. And he lives with him, unfortunately…" she sighed.

Adam was getting jealous which Lily found hilarious.

"You know Stefan Salvatore?" she asked.

"From a while ago…" she shrugged. "Do you have more marshmallows?"

"I'll go get you some more" Adam said before he got up.

"What's up with him?"

"My brother? He's just like that with all the pretty girls" Lily replied.

"You think I'm pretty?" Rebekah asked.

"So does he" she chuckled and Rebekah turned her head to look at Adam. "So… No parents?" Lily asked.

Rebekah looked back at her and stayed silent for a minute. "No" is the only answer she gave.

Adam came back with more marshmallows and they ate them as they talked a bit more. Adam was trying not to be weird and failed, of course.

"I have to go" Rebekah said, getting up.

"Oh, okay…" Adam said, disappointed.

"Do you need a ride?" Lily asked her new friend.

"No, but thank you"

"See you at school…" Adam told the blonde as she was walking away, waving at her awkwardly. Lily laughed at him. "Shut up" he told his sister, before they got back to their car and drove back home.

The morning after that, Adam and Lily were helping to get the park ready for the night of illumination.

"As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson." Carol Lockwood told the crowd and gave her place to the twins' grandfather.

"Lucky are the people in this town who receive a history lesson from grandpa only once a year" Adam complained from the top of the ladder he was on, hanging a lantern, and Lily laughed, making the ladder she was holding still shake a little.

Adam spent all day talking about Rebekah, which would've annoyed most people, but Lily was amused by it. Night came and Carol Lockwood spoke to the crowd again.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen…"

"Hey, isn't grandpa supposed to be up there?" Adam asked, finding odd to see Mayor Lockwood stand where his grandfather should be standing.

"Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in." Carol Lockwood finished and let her place to their history teacher.

"That's weird, grandpa's never late" Lily said.

"On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light'em up" professor Saltzman says and the lantern lit up.

As the lantern lit up, people started to scream. Adam and Lily turned around to see what was going on and that's where they saw their grandfather hanging up in a tree, dead.

"Oh my God, grandpa!" Lily shouted and started to cry.

Their mother found them almost instantly and made them look away. She took them back home even though they didn't want to and Lily fell on her bed, crying as Adam sat down on his. He could only see one thing, his grandfather, dead, bloody, hanging up on that tree. Their father came back home late.

Blair and Tina couldn't stop crying at Tobias' funerals which annoyed Adam more than anything else. Of course, he was extremely sad about his grandfather's demise, as was Lily, but hearing them sob that loudly just made him even angrier than he already was. His grandfather had been murdered, in front of everybody but nobody saw anything. He was furious and couldn't take much more of the noises his cousins were making.

Lily followed him back to their house, but said nothing, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't leave him alone.

A week after their lost, the twins decided it was time to go back to school. Adam was still furious, the police had no lead whatsoever on what had happened to his grandfather. Lily was still shocked by the vision of her grandfather up on that tree.

"Blair and Tina aren't here" she sighed to his brother.

"Who cares?" he mumbled before slamming the door of his locker and walk away.

After class, Lily was watching her brother play football with his team. As angry as he was, he had never played better.

Adam was obviously preoccupied as he was driving back home.

"What are you thinking about?" his sister asked him.

He looked at her for a few seconds, then back on the road. He sighed. "Grandpa was murdered"

"…Yeah…"

"And nobody's looking for his killer!" he shouted.

"That's not true, the police are looking" Lily replied.

"No, they're not! Sheriff Forbes has no one investigating it!"

Lily frowned "That…doesn't sound right…"

"I know! I asked Sheriff Forbes and…"

"You talked to the sheriff?"

"Yeah and she told me they were looking but they were no files whatsoever anywhere, even the autopsy results weren't right, it's been changed!"

"How do you know that?" Lily asked her brother.

"I looked around!"

"You searched the files in the police station? Adam! You can't do that! You could've gotten yourself in trouble!"

"I had to do something! Didn't you hear me? Something's not right!"

Lily looked at her brother and thought about what she'd just heard. She sighed.

"You're right. Something's wrong…we should tell dad"

And that's exactly what they do. They sat down with their parents around the dinner table and the twins started to ask questions.

"I'm sure Elizabeth knows what she's doing" their mother told them.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? They're not doing anything!" Adam shouted.

"That's enough, Adam!" their father stopped their questions "I won't hear any more of these nonsense!" he said before he made his children go to their room.

Lily was reading in her bed when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in!"

The door opens and her brother steps in. "Come with me" he told her and she frowned then sighed but followed him anyway.

"Where are we going?"

"The basement"

"What for?"

"You'll see"

Once they arrived in the basement, Adam showed his sister what he had just found.

"What's all that?" she asked, confused.

"The flowers, it's vervain. And the weapons, they're made of woods. There are like tones of stakes, and there's even a crossbow here, look" he said, showing her the weapon.

"Is Buffy living in our basement?" Lily asked.

"It's not funny, Lily! I found something else" he told his sister before he put down the crossbow and took an old diary.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That's one of Jonathan Gilbert's diaries."

"The founder, Jonathan Gilbert?"

"Yeah, and I've read it"

"So? At best you can use it in your history expose on the founders" she shrugged.

"Do you know what Sheriff Forbes erased from the autopsy report?"

Lily shook her head.

"Grandpa's been biting in the neck. He died from blood lost"

"Yeah, he died from blood lost 'cause he was stabbed…what do you mean he's been bitten?"

"No, he wasn't stabbed! He was bitten in the neck! You know what it means, right?"

Lily gave a weird look to his brother.

"It means you need to sleep more, Buffy" she said.

"It's all in the diary, Lily!" he stopped his sister who was walking away.

"What is?"

"Vampires."

Lily sighed. "It's no secret Jonathan Gilbert didn't have all his mind, Adam, besides you're forgetting something"

"What?"

"Vampires don't exist!" she said before she went back to her room, leaving her brother in the basement.

Still, it didn't make sense. Did Sheriff Forbes really changed the autopsy report? What about this bite? Why were all these weapons in their basement? She had trouble falling asleep that night but slept more than her brother who spent the entire night reading Jonathan Gilbert's diary.

The next morning, at breakfast, Adam was whispering to his sister.

"I've been reading all night the old Gilbert's diary"

Lily sighed.

"Vampires are real, Lily!"

She rolled her eyes "Okay, sure…"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Then we better call the Winchesters, then, if your theory on grandpa's killer is that a nest of vampires is somewhere in Mystic Falls" she told her brother before she got up and left the kitchen.

When she opened the front door she was face to face with Rebekah. She frowned.

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Lily, I asked some girl at school to tell me where you lived I hope it's okay?"

"Uh…sure…"

"Look, I need you to do me a favor" she said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"This is my phone number" she was handing a piece of paper to Lily "I want you to call me tonight if you don't see me at the homecoming tonight" she said.

"Uh…sure…why?"

"If I don't answer, could you come to the Salvatores and see if I'm…there?"

"Rebekah, are you okay?" Lily was confused, this all situation was weird.

"I'm fine, but I need you to help me if that changes later today"

Lily frowned "What are you afraid of?"

Rebekah sighed "Trusting the wrong people" she said "Oh, not you" she quickly told Lily when she saw her frowned. "I trust you or I wouldn't be here…So?"

Lily took a deep breath "Sure, I'll call you and I will come at your rescue if you don't pick up"

Rebekah smiled "Thanks" before she left.

"Was that Rebekah?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…"

"What did she want?"

"I think your crush is slightly paranoid" Lily told her brother.

"What?"

"I mean, you believe vampires exist so, maybe you two would make a great couple" Lily said before she got in her own car and left for school.

She helped organize the homecoming dance for tonight but as she was back in her bedroom and ready to go, she received a text from Blair, telling her that the gym was flooded and that Tyler Lockwood was moving the party to his house. Lily sighed. She didn't want to go to the Lockwoods. She spent lots of time there with her grandfather for numerous event. As that thought was crossing her mind, she thought back to the last time she was there with him.

 _I was in the Lockwood's house, where there was a tea party._

" _Don't you look beautiful?"_

" _Thanks aunt Andy" I smiled at my mother's best friend._

" _Where's you mom?"_

" _You know her, she's hard at work. So, where's that mysterious boyfriend you can't shut up about? ?" I asked._

" _There he is, Damon!" she called his name and he turned around as we approached him. "Hi. You came" she looked like a 16 years old meeting her crush._

" _Hi" he smiled at her and kissed her. I saw Jenna Gilbert make a weird face and I tried not to laugh as she looked at me and waved to silently say hello._

" _Thanks for introducing us, Jenna" Damon said._

" _Damon this is my goddaughter, Lily, she wants to be a journalist, like me."_

" _Actually I want to be a writer." I corrected her._

" _Lily, this is Damon Salvatore"_

" _It's nice to meet you, Lily" Damon smiled at me._

" _Salvatore? You're Stefan's…?"_

" _Brother. You know my little brother?"_

" _History class" I told him._

" _Uh…Interesting. If you would excuse me" Damon said before he left us._

 _Andy watched him walk away. "Wow" she said and I laughed._

" _So, did I tell you or did I tell you?"_

" _He's hot, you told me" I laughed. "Oh, oh, my grandpa's coming this way, hide me" I told Jenna and Andy and we left the room._

" _Lily!" I heard Carol Lockwood call my name._

" _Mrs Lockwood, hello" I smiled at her._

" _Don't you look lovely"_

" _Thank you"_

" _I don't see your mother anywhere"_

" _Oh, she's working, you know her"_

" _Yes, she's always working" she smiled at me._

 _As a man I didn't know passed by us, Carol Lockwood stopped him._

" _Oh, Mr Smith"_

 _He turned around and smiled at the Mayor._

" _Let me introduce you to Lily Fell, as you know the Fells are a founder family, Lily this is Elijah Smith"_

" _It's nice to meet you" I tell the handsome man in front of me._

" _The pleasure is all mine" he smiled at me._

" _Elijah is interested in Mystic Falls' history, he's a writer, if I remember correctly, you want to be a writer yourself, isn't that right, Lily?"_

" _It is" I nodded._

" _Really, interesting, my passion for history lead me here, I'm writing about small places of the South of Virginia."_

" _Well, my passion for history was given to me by my grandfather, he can tell you anything about this town, if you ever have a question he will have the answer" I told him. "Have you met him?"_

" _I haven't had the pleasure I am afraid. But I'm sure you're better company anyway" he said and I blushed, surprised. Carol Lockwood left us to attend to her other guests._

" _As a member of a founder family you must attend to these events more often than you'd like?" he asked._

" _True." I told him. "If you need any help with your research, my family owns a great deal of the archives from when Mystic Falls was founded. If the archives at the library aren't enough for your book."_

" _That's very nice of you, Ms Fell, I won't hesitate if I need any help" he smiled at me. I saw Damon passing by us, looking angry at Elijah._

" _What did you do to him?" I laughed._

" _Uh, Mr Salvatore and I have our differences" he sighed._

" _Lily, come on, I told your mother you'd be home in…30 minutes ago" I heard Andy call me._

" _I'm sorry, I have to go, it was nice meeting you, Elijah"_

" _Again, the pleasure's all mine"_

Lily sighed, chasing away these memories and took her phone. She dialed Rebekah's number but she didn't pick up. She sighed again, and decided she'd rather keep the promise she made to Rebekah instead of going to Tyler's party.

She was surprised to see Elena opened the door after she knocked at the Salvatores' door.

"Lily?" she was surprised too. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, it's stupid. I promised Rebekah I would stop by if she didn't pick up her phone. Do you know where she is?"

She didn't answer right away. "Since when are you friends with Rebekah?" she asked and Lily frowned. _What do you care?_

"I've met her at the bonfire. My brother likes her, we talked for a while…Anyway, do you know where she is?"

"Uh, no, sorry…" she sounded strange.

"Oh…she told me she'd be here…"

"She's not sorry" Elena said before closing the door.

" _What are you afraid of?"_

" _Trusting the wrong people"_

" _Vampires, Lily, they're real!"_

Lily sighed. She shook her head, chasing all those ridiculous thoughts away. She got into her car but stayed there for a few minutes, she couldn't start the vehicle and go home. She tried to call Rebekah again but, again, she didn't answer. Lily sighed, yet again and got out of her car.

She didn't knock, this time, as Rebekah's paranoia was contagious, and she opened and closed the door without making any noise. She walked in but didn't see Elena anywhere. She tried to call Rebekah's cell again and she heard a phone ringing far away. She followed the noise to the basement until she found Rebekah's dead body on the ground. She let her phone fall to the ground and rush to the blonde's body. It was weird. There was no blood, her skin was grey, it was…supernatural. She saw the dagger in her back and hesitated before she removed it. Rebekah wasn't moving. He skin was still grey, there wasn't any blood on the dagger. She waited for a sign, any sign at all of her being alive and she was startled when her phone started to ring. She rushed to cut the noise and hid behind the door when she heard someone approaching.

"Oh, damn it!" she heard Elena say. "Damon, it's me! The dagger's gone!"

…

"No, I don't know who took it, she's still not moving, I…"

…

"Yes, I'm leaving now!" she hung up and left.

Once she was sure she was alone in the house she took her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Adam, it's me…You won't believe where I am right now!"

…

"No, I don't have time to explain, look I'm in the Salvatores' basement and I need you to help me put Rebekah in my car! Now! Hurry! I don't have time to explain!" she told her brother and hung up.

She tried to carry Rebekah out of the basement. She managed to bring her to the stairs but with great difficulty.

"What are you doing?"

Lily gasped. "My God, Adam, you scared the hell out of me!"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, help me carry her out of here, we need to be gone before anyone comes home!"

"But…"

"Adam!"

"Okay, okay…"

With the help of her brother, Lily managed to carry the blonde in her car.

"What's that?" Adam asked, mentioning the dagger.

"I don't know. Look we need to go. See you at home, we need to hurry." Lily said to his brother before they both get into their car and drive away.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust issues

Lily parked in front of her house, followed by her brother.

"She's still out" she said, getting out of her car.

"Have you thought maybe she's…dead?" he said, hoping he was wrong.

"I don't think so…"

"Then what do you think?"

Lily sighed. "I think you were right… I think there's something going on… maybe vampires are real..."

"Ha! Told you!"

"Don't gloat Adam"

"Sorry"

"Help me carry her inside"

"How are we going to carry her inside without mom and dad noticing?" Adam asked.

"Dad's at the hospital and mom's working too, she won't even notice we're back"

With great difficulty, Adam and Lily put Rebekah on the girl's bed.

"Finally, my God, my back!" Adam complained.

"She's looking better, isn't she?" Lily asked, looking at Rebekah's skin.

"Yeah…she looks…pinker?"

Lily sighed. "She's gonna wake up…right?"

"I don't know…What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure…she had this in her back" Lily said, showing the dagger to her brother.

He frowned. "She was stabbed?"

"Yeah…When Elena saw the dagger wasn't in her back anymore she freaked out. She said something about how she wasn't moving yet and then she left."

"Elena Gilbert? You think she stabbed Rebekah?"

"Her or the Salvatores…I don't know" Lily sighed.

"Hey, I think she just moved." Adam said, getting closer to the body.

The twins sat in silence, waiting for Rebekah to come back. They were watching how her skin was taking a normal shade little by little, giving them hope that their friend wasn't going to stay unconscious forever.

"So…what exactly have you read in Jonathan Gilbert's diary?"

Adam sighed. "There were vampires back then in Mystic Falls and the founders created the council to fight against them. Which means…"

"If the council still exist at least dad is part of it…" Lily breathed out in realization.

"Yes…Which would explain why he got angry when we talked about grandpa's death."

"I thought that was weird too… I thought they'd try to make us understand, not…yell at us…"

They were interrupted by Rebekah who gasped her way back to life.

The twins watched the blonde as she was breathing heavily, it looked like she was in pain.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

Lily and Adam looked at each other before Lily took a deep breath "I found you in the Salvatores' basement...with this in you back" she showed her the dagger.

"Those bloody traitors!" Rebekah groaned, getting up from the bed.

"You're talking about Elena?" Lily asked.

"Yes, that little…stabbed me in the back" she said, angry.

"That's the thing…"Lily said. "You were…stabbed or whatever, you were dead but…"

"What happened, exactly?" Adam asked.

Rebekah frowned. "You don't know? I thought everybody in this town knew…Aren't you on vervain?"

Lily and Adam were confused. "On vervain?" Lily asked.

"Know what?" Adam asked.

Rebekah sighed. "Vampires. Damon tried to compel you the other night, it didn't work which means you're on vervain"

"Vampires! I told you! I knew it!"

"Don't gloat Adam! We're not on vervain, whatever that means!" Lily sighed.

Rebekah sighed and took a few steps towards Lily. "Slap me" she told her.

"What? No!" Lily refused.

"See, if you weren't on vervain you would've slapped me"

"It's called compulsion" Adam said "I read about it in Jonathan Gilbert's diary…We have vervain in our system which means…mum and dad make us take vervain without us knowing…" Adam realized. "So, you're a vampire?"

"Yes" Rebekah sighed.

They all stayed silent for a minutes.

"Why did they…kill you?" he asked next.

Adam was processing way faster than Lily. Rebekah sighed. "It's a long story"

"Do you know who killed our grandfather?" Adam asked.

"I heard Damon say something about ghosts…" she shrugged.

"Ghost?" Lily echoed.

"Yeah, dead vampires, ghosts…I don't know more, I didn't ask"

"I don't understand what's happening" Lily whispered, sitting down on her bed.

Rebekah sighed. "I could explain it to you but it'll take a while"

"Tell us" Adam told her and she nodded.

/

"So…your mother was a witch and she turned you, your father and your siblings into vampires to protect you against werewolves and you thought your father, Mikael had killed your mother but it's your brother Niklaus who actually killed her… And tonight you were supposed to help Elena and the Salvatores killing your brother but she killed you instead…" Lily summarized.

"That's about it"

"So, what happened tonight?" Adam asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know? I've been dead this all time!"

"What are you gonna do?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to find out what happened tonight and then I'm going to rip Elena's head off" she said, stepping out of the room.

"You're leaving?" Lily called after her but the blonde doesn't answer and leave the house without saying anything more.

"Do you think we should warn Elena?" Adam asked.

"No. I don't think she was serious…do you?"

"Well…she's a vampire…"

"She's a vampire" Lily sighed. "I just want to go to bed" she groaned before kicking her brother out of her room.

Nor Lily nor Adam slept that night. They kept thinking about what Rebekah told them. How vampires were created, hybrids, werewolves, witches…Bonnie Bennett was a witch, Caroline Forbes, Stefan and Damon Salvatore were vampires, Tyler Lockwood was a hybrid… This town was crazy…

The next morning, the twins looked like zombies. They weren't hungry so they left their house without eating any breakfast.

"The Grill? Why?" Lily asked her brother after he told her where he was driving them to.

"Do you have a better suggestion? I can't stay at home with mom there" he told her.

"I know…" she sighed.

When they entered the Grill they saw professor Saltzman at the bar with Damon. Elena was there too.

"Well, at least now we know Rebekah didn't kill her" Lily whispered to his brother.

They sat down on a table and ordered milkshakes they didn't drink.

Elena and Damon were now talking to a man they've never seen before. Elena looked scared but when her eyes laid on Lily, the stranger turned to look at her too. He smiled before looking back at Elena and Damon and then he walked away from them to their table.

"Lily Fell" he says with an English accent.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked.

"No, but someone told me you know my sister" he answered.

"You're Niklaus" Lily realized.

"You've heard of me, I take it you do know my sister?"

"Rebekah wasn't happy with you last night, or Elena" Lily said, giving a look at the Gilbert girl who was watching them.

"Really? Why not?" he asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with you killing her mother" Adam said and Klaus looked at him, unhappy.

"I see…"

"Niklaus!" the whole Grill heard Rebekah calling her brother's name.

"Rebekah…" Klaus sighed, not at ease.

"What happened to father?" she asked, furious.

Klaus looked around before saying: "What we wanted, sister, he died"

"So, now you've killed both are parents!" Rebekah said a little too loud. "I wonder what our brothers would say about that"

"Well, I can only assume they will be relieved to know we don't have to run from father anymore"

"What about mother? You lied to me, you lied to all of us!"

"Well, you plotted my death last night so I can only assume we're even, sister"

"I don't think they understand how family works" Adam said and Klaus turned to look at him.

"Besides, we have bigger problems right now…"

"I am your biggest problem right now" Rebekah told her brother.

"Stefan stole our brothers"

Lily raised an eyebrow at that and looked at her brother who was also confused.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"You heard me. So you're gonna help me get them back or will you be too busy finding another way to kill me?"

Rebekah sighed. "I'm going to find them and when I do, I'll undagger them and tell them what you did to mother. I'm sure our brothers will have a thing or two to say about that" she said before she left.

Klaus sighed then turned around to look at Lily. "I understand I have you to thank for, love."

She frowned "For what?"

"For undaggering my sister, of course" he smiled at her.

"Uh…You're welcome?"

He chuckled before he walked away and left the Grill.

"So, that's the psycho hybrid?" Adam asked.

"What did you do?" Elena interrupted them, she was looking at Lily.

"Excuse me?"

"You undaggered Rebekah? Did you know she tried to kill me this morning?" she asked the girl.

Lily frowned then got up. "You did, kill her. You stabbed her in the back."

Elena looked at the Fell girl. "You don't know what you're dealing with, here"

"You mean vampires? Yeah, we do actually. What I understand is that they've been around for a thousand years so I doubt you'll succeed in killing them anytime soon" Adam said.

Elena sighed, unhappy but walked away back to Damon who didn't seem happy either.

"What did you thing he meant by Stefan stole their brothers?" Adam asked.

"Rebekah said Niklaus kept their siblings in coffins…"

"You think Stefan stole the coffins? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know…" Lily sighed.

This was all so confusing. Especially for Lily. For some reason, Adam was processing the news better than his sister was.

Rebekah and Klaus were busy trying to get their brothers back from Stefan.

The twins saw the Originals vampires the day after, at the founder party their parents dragged them to.

"Why is Aunt Meredith talking to professor Saltzman?" Adam asked.

"I don't know…Maybe they just met…It looks like they're getting along pretty well" Lily said.

"My favorite twins" Rebekah interrupted them. "What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah…" Lily was surprised to see her here.

"Well, we're Fells… Our ancestors founded this town, we're invited to every founder parties" Adam answered the blonde's question. "Any luck with your brothers?" he asked.

"No" she sighed "Stefan is a clever bastard" she shook her head.

"Speaking of the devil…" Lily said, pointing at Stefan who had just entered the room.

"Splendid! I can just torture the information out of him!" she said before she left the twins and followed Stefan who was climbing the stairs.

"I think she was serious…" Adam said.

"Yeah…"

"Should we worry?"

"I wouldn't…Damon's following them" Lily replied.

"I'm gonna find mom and dad" Adam said.

"I'll try to find Aunt Meredith, say hello"

As she was looking for her aunt, she was interrupted by a British accent.

"Good evening, love"

Lily turned around and saw Klaus.

"Niklaus"

"Please, call me Klaus, or Nik" he smiled at her.

"Okay…" she nodded, "Hum, what are you doing here…Nik?"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm here to make sure my siblings are returned to me sooner rather than later."

"No luck yet, uh?"

"Not really…" he sighed before he looked her up and down "Don't you look lovely tonight" he said.

Lily blushed. "Thanks…"

"I don't see many people your age around here…"

Lily shrugged and sighed "Our parents made us come…they take us to every founder parties"

"Oh, that's right, you're a Fell" he said. "It doesn't seem like lots of fun"

Lily chuckled "It's not"

"I understand you've just learned about…"

"You? What…you are?"

He smiled and nodded. "How are you dealing with it, love? Can't be easy…To discover your parents knew all along what you've just found out…"

Lily didn't know what to answer. She shook her head "I don't think they know…"

He chuckled "Of course they do, love. And I know for a fact your aunt, the lovely Dr. Meredith Fell does too"

Lily frowned.

"They're part of the council, love. Your parents no more than you can imagine"

Lily stared at the man for a while. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I suppose it's not easy to hear"

"But you're right" she said. "They know…" She thought back to the weapons and the vervain that were under her basement. She looked down, feeling betrayed by her own parents. Her father had yelled at her for asking questions about her grandfather's murder. They gave her vervain without even telling her…

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked after Lily had stayed silence for a while.

She took a deep breath "Yes, excuse me" she said before she walked away to find her parents.

When they drove back home, both the twins stayed silence.

"Should we tell them we know?" Lily asked her brother in a whisper.

"No, let's see if they tell us on their own, one day…" Adam said, obviously disappointed in his parents too.

The days passed and Rebekah and Klaus were still hard at work trying to find their brothers. At school, Rebekah answered the twins' questions when they had any, which was all the time, specially Adam. Lily saw how her brother was falling more and more everyday for the blonde original vampire. If, at first, she thought it was cute, she was now uncomfortable about the idea of her brother falling in love with an immortal killer. Even though she wasn't scared of Rebekah, she had no illusions about what her new friend was.

One evening, as Rebekah insisted on it, Lily followed the vampire back home after they had had dinner at the Grill. When they stepped into the living room, they saw a broken door and broken furniture.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

Lily and Rebekah looked up to see Klaus and Elijah in the middle of the other room, between two coffins.

"Mr Smith?" Lily asked, confused.

"Elijah!" Rebekah breathed out, confused.

"Rebekah, Ms Fell…" Elijah greeted his sister and her friend.

"Who's Mr Smith?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh, that would be me." Elijah answered, amused. "Please, call me Elijah" he told the Fell girl.

"Uh…wait…Elijah is…your brother?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, you've met before?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, at a tea party, before Niklaus even came into town, it was some time ago" Elijah replied.

"Since when do we have our brothers back?" Rebekah asked, looking at the coffins.

"Just now. We're missing one" Klaus groaned.

"Yes, our brother was just telling me that's the reason why our brothers are still…sleeping" Elijah sighed.

"I think I should go" Lily said, she didn't want to intrude the family reunion.

"Nonsense, stay. I wanna hear how you met my brother" Rebekah said.

"He just told you" Lily shrugged "I think you have stuffs to talk about with your brothers"

"Yes, love, it's very considerate of you" Klaus said, obviously he wanted her gone.

"Rude. Don't talk to my friend like that" Rebekah reprimanded her brother.

"Please, let's not argue in front of our guest" Elijah tried to calm his siblings down. "Forgive their manners, you are free to go if you wish" he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him "I take it you're not a writer" she said.

He chuckled "Not currently, no"

"It was nice seeing you again" she waved at him before she turned around and left the house.


	3. Chapter 3: The ball

Lily was just stepping out of the shower when she heard her mother called her from downstairs.

"Lily, there's a friend here for you!"

She climbed down the stairs to see Rebekah in the entry.

"Rebekah!"

"Hello, Lily" she smiled at her.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"My family has been reunited and my mother decided to introduce us to the town with a ball. You're invited. Where's your brother?"

"Adam!" Lily called. "A ball?"

"Yes, and you're coming dress shopping with me"

"Uh…Sure, I'm gonna need a dress" she nodded.

"What is it?" Adam asked, climbing down the stairs.

"There you are" Rebekah said.

"There's a ball tonight" their mother told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Here" Rebekah handed an invitation to Lily then one to Adam. "I wanted to ask you if you'd be my date tonight?"

Adam was surprised. Their mother was obviously not comfortable with the idea and Lily wondered if it was because she knew what Rebekah was or if it was something else.

"Uh…sure" he smiled at her.

Rebekah smiled back. "Great. See you tonight. You're coming with me" she said to Lily, taking her arm and stepping out of the house.

"There are so many dresses waiting for us back home, you're gonna have to help me choose from."

"Back home?" Lily frowned.

"Yeah, I made the dresses come to me"

"Practical…"

Lily entered the huge house for the second time this week. She followed Rebekah to one of the many rooms and entered one where Elijah and two other men were trying tuxedos.

"Brothers, this is my friend Lily Fell. Lily these are my brothers, Kol and Finn, and you remember Elijah"

"Nice to meet you" she said, shyly.

"Remember sister, she doesn't count as a friend if she's compelled" Kol mocked his sister.

"I did not compel her. She's the one who helped me as I was lying dead in the Salvatores' basement" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose we should thank you for assisting our sister when she needed it" the one Lily believed was Finn said. She gave him a little, timid smile. Elijah and Kol were staring at her and she blushed.

Rebekah lead her to the dresses. "That's…a lot of dresses" Lily said, amazed.

"Yes, pick one for you and one for me" Rebekah nodded.

As the girls were exploring the numerous dresses, shoes and jewels at their disposal, they were interrupted by Kol.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am"

"Oh, Kol you know I can't be compelled" the blonde mocked her brother and the rest of the room chuckled.

"I didn't know we had visitors" Klaus said, entering the room, and smiled at Lily. "Hello, love"

"Hi, Nik" she smiled and waved at him. Elijah frowned at that and she saw it.

"Niklaus" a woman's voice said.

"Mother" Rebekah looked up to the woman, "this is my friend, Lily. She's a Fell, her ancestors founded this town"

"Did they?" she asked, looking at the girls "Then you are a prestigious guest in my home" she smiled at the girl who smiled back, shyly. "Niklaus, come" she said before she walked away, followed by her son.

"So, who are you taking with you tonight?" Rebekah asked Lily as she was looking at shoes.

"Me, myself and I" the girl answered and Kol and Elijah chuckled.

"You can't come alone tonight! I'm taking your brother take one of mines!" the blonde said and the girl laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, Rebekah" she chuckled.

"Sure, it is! Right, boys?" Rebekah looked up at her brothers and Lily's face turned red.

"Don't worry, love, if you need a partner to dance with tonight, I won't let you down" Kol said.

"And if my brother does let you down, I won't" Elijah told her and she looked up at him, blushed even more and smiled, shyly.

"Great, now you have two dates for tonight. You're welcome" Rebekah said and Lily chuckled, embarrassed.

Adam borrowed one of his father's tuxedo and felt ridiculous.

"You look great" Lily reassured him in the car as he was driving them to the Mikaelsons.

When they entered the house, they were greeted by Rebekah. "There you are!"

"Uh…Are we late?" Lily asked.

"Not at all" the blonde smiled, taking Adam's arm.

Lily gave her brother a look. "Oh, uh…you look…beautiful, Rebekah…as always" he blushed and Lily chuckled.

"Thank you" she answered. "You're not too bad yourself" she smiled at him.

Rebekah took her date away and Lily was left alone.

"Aren't you a vision, love?" she heard Klaus' voice and turned around.

She blushed "Thank you" she looked down.

"No date, tonight?" he asked.

She sighed. "No" she shook her head. "Even though, your sister tried to make me go with your brothers" she laughed.

He laughed too "All of my brothers?"

"Well, she said she was dating mine so I could take one of hers…whatever…" she chuckled, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sure you will be in great company no matter which one of her brothers you choose" he smiled at her and she blushed again. She sees him look up and stare at Caroline Forbes who was wearing a beautiful blue dress. She noticed how Klaus was looking at her.

"Maybe you should be her date" she told him and he chuckled.

"I will take your advice Ms Fell" he said, smiling before he walked away.

Lily was left alone again, not that she minded.

"You look ravishing, love" Lily turned around to see a smiling Kol. She blushed as she sees him looking her up and down. "Thanks" she managed to say.

"I would stay by your sides, but I need to join my family. Save me a dance, okay, love?" he said before he walked away.

As all the Mikaelsons were on the stairs, looking at their guests, Lily was joined by her brother.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah…sorta…you ?"

He nodded but couldn't answer as Elijah's voice interrupted all conversations.

"If everyone could gather, please? Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to start the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ball room" Elijah said before he climbed down the stairs.

"I'm gonna hide before someone gets the great idea of asking me for a dance" Lily told her brother as he was about to leave her to get to Rebekah.

As she was trying to fade among the others, Lily heard Kol's voice. "I told you I wouldn't let you down" he said. She couldn't refuse, she didn't want to be rude.

"I'm not a great dancer" she told him.

"That's alright love, I'll be good enough for both of us" he winked at her and she chuckled. She took the hand he was holding her and she saw Elijah looking at them. But when their eyes met, he looked away almost instantly.

She was next to Finn and his partner and Damon and Elena. Elena looked at her weird.

"A friend of yours?" Kol asked.

"Not really…" she shook her head.

"That's alright. She tried to kill my brother multiple times."

"I know. She did dagger your sister, too"

"I know. She's not really my friend either" he told her and she laughed.

As the dance required it, they changed partners and Lily found herself in Elijah's arms.

"Is my brother annoying you, yet?" he asked.

"No…" she found the question funny "You find your brother annoying?" she asked.

"Don't you find yours annoying sometimes?"

"My brother is my twin. I'd die without him" she told him.

"I see. A relationship between twins is always fascinating" he mused.

Lily changed back partners.

"Is my brother boring you, yet?" Kol asked and she laughed. "What's so funny, love?"

She shook her head "Nothing"

"Well, I have to tell you, you were wrong, you are quite the dancer"

She sighed "I've had training, being a Fell I've been to more dances than I can remember" she just didn't like to dance, but it would be rude to tell him that.

After the dance she tried to find the bathroom and got lost in the process. She found what she recognized as Elena's purse and picked it up. She heard voices and decided to follow them when she recognized one of them was Elena's.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink the toast in order to be linked as one"

"What do you mean, linked as one?"

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed, but tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go"

Lily was staggered to hear this. She dropped the purse and went back to the ball room. She looked for Rebekah and she found her with Kol.

"Guys"

"Bloody hell, Lily, you look terrible, what's with the face, you look like you've just seen a ghost" Rebekah asks.

"Your mother's trying to kill you" Lily said in a whisper.

"What?" Kol asked, angry.

"I just heard her talking with Elena. Don't drink the champagne. There's something in it that will link you all together and if one of you dies, you will all die"

Rebekah looked sad and disappointed. Kol looked angry.

"We need to warn your siblings" Lily said as she was walking away but Kol stopped her, taking her arm.

"Don't tell Finn" he said.

"Why not?" Rebekah asked.

"He's always with mother. He's always hated what we are. He's in on it"

Rebekah nodded. "I'll find Nik" she said before she walked away.

Lily went back to the ball room, to look for Elijah. Waiters were coming around with champagne.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass, it provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one…."

Lily looked around and saw Rebekah with Klaus, telling him not to drink. Finally she found Elijah with Elena. He was raising his glass and she wasn't stopping him. He looked at her as she drank and he was about to drink when Lily finally reached him. She put her hand on his wrist, making him drop the glass.

"I'm so sorry" Lily apologized as she saw Elijah's shirt wet and pink. Elijah looked at her, curious and she looked at Elena with disgust. "Would you excuse us" she told Elena before looking up at Elijah "Rebekah's looking for you". He noticed she was out of breath, she looked up at Esther who saw that none of her children had drank the champagne.

Elijah walked away with Lily. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"Rebekah will tell you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your suit, I just couldn't let you drink the champagne."

"Why not?" he stopped to look at her and she looked up.

She sighed "I can't believe she was just gonna watch you drink it" she said angry.

"Elijah!" Rebekah approached them. "I see you haven't drank the champagne" she said, looking at his shirt.

"Rebekah, what is happening?" Elijah asked again.

"Lily, come with us"

Lily followed them to Klaus's room where there were art everywhere.

"Lily heard mother and Elena Gilbert plot against us." Kol said.

"Where is Finn?" Klaus asked.

"He won't help us" Rebekah answered and Lily saw realization on his face.

"I see"

"How did you "hear" this" Elijah asked.

"I got lost, this house is huge, and…I found Elena's purse so I was looking for her when I found her with your mother. She was doing a spell, or something…" Lily answered.

"I was a fool, trusting Ms Gilbert…." Elijah sighed. "Thank you for the warning, Ms Fell, but this is a family matter, you should leave"

"Oh, of course" she nodded. "Be…careful…" she told them before she left the room.

"Hey, Lily!" Adam called his sister's name. "Where have you been? I can't find Rebekah anywhere!"

Lily looked around, she saw Elena was looking at her. "I'll tell you in the car."


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped to rescue

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

Sorry for the mistakes, I'm French, I hope there aren't too many.

Thank you so much for the reviews :D

Enjoy :)

"She helped their mother kill them?" Adam shouted in the car as he was driving home.

"Try to, anyway…"

"I…Elena Gilbert?... Maybe Blair and Tina were right…"

"I don't know what's worse…Their mother trying to kill them or Elena looking Elijah right in the eyes and watch him drink something that's gonna kill him!"

"Who's Elijah again?"

"Rebekah's brother"

"No, I got that, but, the brother you like, is that him?"

"What? I don't like…What?"

"Rebekah said your date was one of her brothers…"

"No…She…" she sighed "She said because her date was my brother, my date could be one of hers, but I didn't…I don't like Rebekah's…any…brother"

"If you say so" Adam chuckled.

"It's not really the point anyway…Their mother is trying to kill them!"

"They're a thousand years old vampires, Lily! They'll be fine!" Besides, now they know about it, all they need to do is…"

"Kill their mother?"

Adam sighed "Yeah…"

They both stayed silent until they got home, back to their own rooms.

/

"They were warned of our plan…They didn't drink the champagne" Esther said, annoyed.

"Who told them?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure but I believe Rebekah's friend did…"

"The Fell girl?"

"Yes…How she knew of it is a mystery to me…"

"Maybe the doppelganger told her?"

"No. I believe her to have been honest with me"

"What are we going to do now, mother? If they know what we've done, what we tried to do, they will come for us"

"Yes, we must leave, now"

/

"They've left, like cowards!" Rebekah shouted at her brothers.

"She will not stop until we're dead…" Elijah said.

"Obviously…" Klaus replied, angry.

"So we need to kill them before they kill us" Kol suggested.

"Kill mother?" Rebekah asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kol replied.

"I believe we don't have a choice…" Elijah sighed.

"First we need to find them" Klaus said.

"We're going to need a witch, for a locator spell" Kol told his siblings.

"I know just the witch we need" Klaus replied.

/

It was noon when the twins had to open their door in haste, after someone started to knock hard on it. But when they opened it, there was no one on the other side.

"That's weird…" Lily said before she stepped out to look if anybody was on the street. But as soon as she was outside her house, she was taken by a strong and fast force.

"Lily!" her brother shouted before stepping out of the house too. Which was a very stupid thing to do as he, too, was taken away from his porch.

/

The twins found themselves in the Salvatores' living room where they met face to face with the Salvatores brothers, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan.

"What the hell?" Adam shouted.

"Shut up!" Damon told him, annoyed.

Adam and Lily frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"How did you know about the champagne?" Elena asked Lily.

The girls looked at each other for a minute. "I overheard you talking with their mother" she answered.

"Eavesdropping, rude" Damon commented.

"Kidnapping people, rude" Adam said.

"Killing people, rude" Lily mimicked.

Elena sighed "You have no idea what you're dealing with. They're dangerous!"

Lily and Adam looked at their captors for a while, dumfounded. "Well, they never kidnapped us, at least!" Adam said.

"Your leverage" Stefan told them.

"Leverage?" Lily asked, confused.

"They took Bonnie. We took you to make sure she returns home safe" Elena answered.

"Yeah…because they certainly care about us…" Adam said "I've never even met half of them!"

"But Lily has. And Rebekah likes you" Stefan replied.

"That's…"

"The stupidest plan ever" Adam finished his sister's sentence.

"Well, it's the best we've got. You screwed up the best shot we had at killing them" Damon told the twins.

"Why do you want them dead, anyway?" Adam asked.

"Didn't you hear me? They're dangerous!" Elena answered.

"Oh yeah, said the girl who just kidnapped us!" Adam shouted. "And tried to kill 5 Originals"

"Klaus killed Jenna. He almost got Jeremy killed and Tyler had to leave town because of him…He needs to go" Elena told them.

 _Klaus killed Jenna?_

"What? You didn't know your new besty killed sweet Aunt Jenna?" Damon asked as he saw the look on their face.

"…Anyway, your plan won't work, they don't care about us!" Adam repeated.

"We'll see about that." Stefan said.

The twins looked at each other but waited in silence, knowing perfectly they couldn't possibly escaped their captors as three of them were vampires. Elena took her phone and dialed Klaus' number.

"Klaus. Where's Bonnie?" she asked.

…

"No, you won't harm her!"

…

"Because we got Lily and Adam Fell here and Stefan will kill them if Bonnie isn't returned safe to us!"

…

"He hung up!" she frowned.

"Of course he hung up, we told you, they don't care about us!" Adam repeated, again.

Elena looked up at Stefan then at Damon, worried.

/

"Elena is quite desperate to have you back" Klaus told Bonnie.

"She's my friend" the witch answered.

"What happened, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"They threatened to kill the twins Rebekah is fond of if their little witch didn't return safe home" Klaus mocked.

"What?" Rebekah shouted. "They have Adam and Lily?"

"Brother, they're innocent. And the girl helped us last night, they don't deserve to die" Elijah told his brother.

"Yeah, I kinda like the girl too" Kol said.

"After the spell is done, Bonnie will be free to go" Klaus said "I never said I would kill her"

"Actually you did, twice" Bonnie replied.

"Did I, now?" Klaus mused. "That doesn't sound like me…" he mocked. Rebekah and Elijah sighed but Kol chuckled.

"How's this spell going, witch?" the youngest Mikaelson asked.

"I can't find them. She's too powerful, she's hiding, I won't be able to find her" Bonnie said.

"Well, that's a shame… Because every time you say that, you'll lose a finger"

"Niklaus" Elijah reprimanded his brother. "If any harm comes to her, the twins won't survive your game"

Klaus sighed "Alright, alright. What about our brother? Can you find him?"

Bonnie sighed "I can try but she's probably hiding him too"

The witch was right. She tried and tried again but she couldn't find any of them.

"All I know is they're not in Mystic Falls anymore" Bonnie told the Mikaelsons.

"They'll be back to finish what they've started" Klaus said.

"What do we do now?" Rebekah asked.

/

The twins were still in the Salvatores' living room late at night. Stefan and Damon were getting impatient whereas Elena and Caroline were worried.

"You know you should be worried too, if Bonnie isn't here in an hour, you'll die" Stefan told them. Lily looked at her brother, afraid.

A minute after Stefan's threat, someone knocked on the door. Damon opened and saw Klaus holding Bonnie. Stefan gestured the twins to get up and they exited the house as Bonnie entered it.

"This was fun, let's never do it again" Adam said before Damon rolled his eyes and slammed the door closed.

"You're okay, love?" Klaus asked even though he wasn't really worried.

Lily shot him an angry look "You killed Jenna Gilbert" she said and he lost his smile. He looked down then up to his brother.

"I'll bring you home" Elijah said, looking at his brother.

Nobody said a word, even when the twins got out of the car. Lily just thanked Elijah for bringing them home.

"The girl is obviously angry at you" Elijah said to his brother.

"What do I care?" Klaus groaned.

Elijah sighed before he started the car and drove back to their house.

Lily was lying in bed, thinking about Jenna. She wondered if she knew about vampires when she died.

Adam was on the phone with Rebekah. She asked him if he was okay. He told her it wasn't her fault he'd been taken and that he was fine.

"See you at school, Rebekah" he told her before he hung up.

It was Monday morning and Lily didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to see Elena or Caroline, but she didn't want to see Rebekah either. She didn't want to see any vampires at all. The twins were at their lockers when Rebekah joined them.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" Adam nodded.

"Sorry you got caught in the middle of it"

"It's okay, we're fine" he shrugged.

"Lily…You okay?" Rebekah asked the Fell girl who wasn't even looking at her.

"Yes, I'm fine" she mumbled and the vampire frowned.

"You're sure? You've been awfully quiet since last night" her brother said.

"I'm fine" she repeated and closed her locker. She went to the bathroom and Matt Donovan was waiting for her when she stepped out.

"Lily"

"What do you want Matt? Here to kidnap me again?" she asked, angry and annoyed.

"No, actually, I'm here to apologize" he followed her as she was walking in history class.

"Apologize?"

"Yes, look, I'm all in to kill Klaus, but the way they threatened you yesterday, I didn't agree to that" he said.

"Well, you didn't do anything about it either"

"I know, I'm sorry…I want to make it up to you" he said and she frowned.

"How do you make it up to someone you kidnaped for an entire day?" she asked.

"Let me take you to the Grill, after school. Hang out." Lily frowned. He chuckled. "I swear it's not a trap. I just want to apologize"

Lily sighed "Sure" she nodded before she sat down and he sat down on the table next to her, where her brother would usually be. "Great" he smiled at her.

Adam sat next to Rebekah and Elena was looking at the couple. "Can I help you?" Rebekah asked the Gilbert girl so she would stop staring. Elena turned to look at Matt and she frowned when she saw him smiled at Lily who was blushing.

"What's he doing?" Caroline asked her friend.

"I don't know…"

Professor Saltzman entered the classroom and made all conversations stop.

"I bet Rebekah comes handy for a history tests" Matt whispered to Lily and she laughed.

"She's got pretty great stories" she nodded and Rebekah turned around to smile at her and Lily discreetly waved at her.

Matt sat next to Lily all day and kept making her laugh. He took her to the Grill after school like he told her he would.

"Okay, so, again, I'm so sorry for yesterday"

"You've apologized some many times I think you can stop now" Lily laughed.

"Seriously…I didn't know that Elena was trying to kill Klaus that night…" he sighed.

"That night? Like she tried to kill him before?" she asked, shocked.

Matt stayed silence for a minute, looking at her. "Klaus is dangerous. He's a killer."

Lily frowned "He killed Jenna…" she whispered.

"And Elena too…"

"What?"

"Yeah, it's a long story…" he sighed.

Lily didn't know what to think. All this was still so new to her. Vampires, killers…This town was full of it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" she shook her head.

"What?"

She took a deep breath "It's not easy…is all"

"I know…you'll get use to the idea" he told her and she smiled at him.

"How did you find out, anyway?"

Matt sighed. "Caroline…it's…complicated…"

"How did she become a vampire, anyway?" Lily wondered.

"Uh.."

"Let me guess, it's a complicated, long story"

He chuckled. "It is"

Matt told her everything he knew and it wasn't helping her at all.

"I had a great time tonight" Matt told Lily as they were leaving the Grill after he insisted on having dinner there together.

"Me too" she blushed and smiled at him.

"Let me get you home"

He stopped the car in front of her house. "See you tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded "Sure" before she got out of the car.

Matt and Lily had been friends since they were kids. Not friends like he and Elena were but friends all the same. But he never invited her out like this before and she wondered why he did today.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam asked his sister as he entered her room.

"Don't you knock?" she asked and he chuckled

"Sorry…So, you're hanging out with Donovan? Did you get Stockholm syndrome yesterday?"

"Shut up, he just wanted to apologize"

"For holding us captive!"

Lily sighed, got up from her chair and closed the door in her brother's face. She jumped on her bed and sighed again. Her phone rang.

"Rebekah, what's up?"

…

"My date?

…

"It wasn't a date"

…

"…"

…

"Nothing"

…

"I just did, nothing happened. We just talked, he said he was sorry about yesterday, that's all!"

…

"Matt? He's just a friend"

…

"He's a friend, he wanted to hang out!"

…

"…I, no, I don't know…Why?"

…

"Hey, why did you tell my brother I liked one of yours?"

…

"I don't like…What made you think I did, anyway?"

…

"I…I don't know which one you're talking about but no!"

…

"Argh, Rebekah, I don't like anybody! What about you, do you like my brother?"

...

"Reb…"

Lily looked at her phone "She hang up!"

/

"Ask her how her date went" Kol asked his sister.

"Hey, how was your date?"

…

"Yeah, with the quarterback"

… "She says it wasn't a date" Rebekah told her curious brother.

"Who says it wasn't a date?" Klaus asked entering the room with Elijah.

"You're so cute. Of course it was a date!"

"Lily Fell went on a date with Matt Donovan" Kol answered and both his brothers frowned.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"So, what happened?"

…

"I didn't know she liked the quarterback" Klaus said.

"…but do you like him at least?"

…

"So…why did you say yes when he asked you out?"

…

"So, she doesn't like him?" Kol asked and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Brother, why do you care?"

Kol shrugged "I'm bored"

"So, you don't like him?"

…

"No reason"

… "You told her brother she liked one of us?" Kol asked.

"Which one of us?" Klaus asked and Elijah rolled his eyes once again.

"Which one do you like again?"

… "She doesn't like us, why did you think she did?" Klaus asked.

…

"So, you don't like my brother?"

… "She likes the quarterback" Kol sighed.

"Uh…So you like the quarterback?"

… "You like her brother?" Klaus asked.

"…What's that? Oh I gotta go, bye"

Rebekah hang up and sighed "Guys, seriously?"

"What?" Kol faked innocence.

"If you like her just ask her out, don't make me do that again, it was awkward!"

"Yes, it was embarrassing, brothers" Elijah said."

"Oh, shut up, Elijah, you like the girl too" Kol said.

Elijah raised an eyebrow "So, you do like her?"


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

Elena and Caroline were eating lunch at the Grill. It was Saturday and Matt had spent the entire week with Lily. At school, after school, doing homework, making her laugh…And even when he wasn't with her, he was thinking, talking about her and texting her.

"This has to stop" Caroline said.

"Maybe he really likes her" Elena told her friend.

"Well, we have to stop him from liking her more! Hey, he's coming our way! Matt!" Caroline waved at her friend.

"Hey Caroline, need something?" Matt asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I need you to stop liking Lily Fell! She's the enemy!"

"Care…" Elena sighed.

Matt had lost his smile. "What?"

"What?" Caroline echoed. "You know I'm right!" Caroline told Elena.

"Why is she the enemy, exactly? Because we kidnapped her and threatened to kill her so what did she do that was worse than that?"

"…She's friend with the Mikaelsons" Caroline said.

"So? Aren't you the one that showed up to the ball in Klaus' dress and danced with him?" Matt replied. "I like Lily, she doesn't lie, she asks me how I am and actually cares. She doesn't date vampires and is one of the rare human in this town. She's nice about you even after what we did to her. And she doesn't tell me who to be friends with!" he yelled at them before he walked away from their table.

"That went well…" Elena sighed.

"Is he right?" Caroline asked.

"What?"

"…Are we the bad guys, here?"

/

Adam entered his sister's room as he heard her giggle.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She was on her bed, with her phone in her hands.

"Nothing" she shrugged.

He frowned then smiled. "Who are you talking to?"

"Rebekah" she lied.

"Really? You're sure it's not Matt?"

She frowned. "What do you want?" she asked.

He sighed. "You heard of the murders?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Vampires?"

"…I don't think so…They were staked"

"How do you know that?"

"I heard Aunt Meredith say it" she shrugged.

"How does she know that?"

"She's on the council…"

Adam shook his head "Right…the council…" he sighed.

Lily's phone buzzed.

"Say hi to Matt for me" he said before closing the door.

/

"Math is torture" Rebekah sighed, closing her book.

"I thought you wanted to study" Lily said.

"I never want to study, Lily" she told her friend like it was obvious.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Let's hang out in the living room" the blonde said.

"The living room? Aren't we gonna bother your brothers?"

"No" she said, taking Lily's hand and dragging her outside her room.

"What are we gonna do in the living room anyway?"

Rebekah shrugged. When they entered the room, Elijah was reading on the couch and looked up to see her sister and the Fell girl coming his way.

"Hello Elijah" she smiled at him shyly and he nodded.

"Hello, love" Kol said with a grin.

"Hey, Kol" she greeted.

"What can we do for you miss Fell?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing" Rebekah answered the question that wasn't directed to her "We're just bored with math" she shrugged and pushed Lily on the couch, next to her big brother.

"Sorry" she told Elijah as she almost fell on him.

"Rebekah, be careful, please, your friend is human, remember?" he told his sister who shrugged and sat down next to him.

Lily frowned. Why didn't she sit next to her? Then she started to think that, maybe, Rebekah was trying a little too hard to make her spend some time with her brothers. She moved aside so she wasn't so close from Elijah anymore.

Kol got up from the armchair and went to sit next to Lily who was now surrounded by the two brothers.

"So…" Lily started to say, she cleared her throat "You sure you don't wanna study math?" she asked.

"Yope" is the blonde only answer.

"Math" Kol sighed "I don't understand why you'd want to go to high school, sister" he shook his head in incomprehension. His sister shrugged. Elijah's eyes were on his book but he wasn't reading.

"So, my siblings tried to explain to me how this work but I can't possibly understand half of what this thing can do" Kol told Lily, showing her his smartphone.

She chuckled. "Alright grandpa" she said making both Elijah and Rebekah laugh. She spent most of the afternoon explaining to Kol how to use new technologies. She made fun of him as he didn't understand everything right away.

"I spent over a century in a coffin, love, stop making fun of me" he complained.

"Alright, alright" she laughed.

Elijah was amused by her kindness towards Kol and admired her patience. Rebekah saw him stare at her and she smiled. She's going to have to do something about that.

"Seriously, you couldn't have explain that to him?" she finally asked Elijah.

He shrugged. "My brother's never been too bright" he said and Rebekah laughed.

"Well, that's not really nice" Kol tried not to get annoyed.

"What are you reading?" Lily asked Elijah who gave her a weird look until he remembered he was holding a book in his hands. He still hadn't finished the page he was reading when she came in almost two hours ago.

"It's an old book from 1912. Last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer. I thought it might have something to do with the murders currently occurring in this town" he answered.

"And does it?" she asked.

He looked at her, enjoying the sound of her voice, her hazel eyes. He realized he was staring and cleared his throat. "The victims are quite similar, indeed. They are all part of the council or are members of a founder family" he said and that worried her. After all, she was a member of a founder family herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you" he said as he heard her heartbeat had gotten faster. Why was he listening to her heartbeat, anyway?

"No, it's okay" she gave him a little smile.

"Okay, now it's black again!" Kol interrupted them. Lily turned to look at Kol's phone.

"That's because the battery's dead" she told him.

"Right…So what do we do? Buy another one?"

She laughed. "No, you charge it" she told him, making him show her where he put his charger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, love" he said and she sighed. She left the room with him so they could find the charger.

When they were alone, Rebekah asked her brother "Didn't you explain to him how it works?"

"I did" he merely said.

"I see" she chuckled. "The bastard's bloody smart. You're gonna have to be smarter than him" she told her brother who raised an eyebrow.

"To do what?"

"You know what!"

"I don't" he was staring at the book.

"You've been stuck at this page for two hours now, 'Lijah!" he looked up at her. "I'm smart too" she said before she got up and followed Kol and Lily's footsteps.

/

Lily was confused. She knew vampires were dangerous killers. She knew what they had to do and did to survive. She knew about terrible things the Mikaelsons had done. Specially Klaus. But even if she was afraid of them. Well, she wasn't afraid of them…She was just afraid. She couldn't nor did she want to stay away. She was curious about them but, what really bothered her the most was, she liked them. She liked all of them. Klaus had killed Jenna, took Stefan's humanity, almost killed Tyler, almost killed Jeremy…But for some reason, she couldn't stay away. Even though Klaus and Kol scared her like nothing else, she trusted them not to harm her. She trusted Rebekah, after all, they were friends. She was curious about Elijah. He was so different from his siblings. He was calm, polite, smart and there was just something about him that made her want to trust him with her life.

Little did she know, she was soon going to find out if she was being naïve or if she was right about him, about all of them.

/

"Hello, love"

Lily jumped as she heard Kol's voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he chuckled.

"Kol! What are you doing here?" Lily was on the high school's parking lot, she was surprised to see the vampire here.

He shrugged. "I brought Rebekah here"

"Oh…Well, it's nice to see you again" she politely say before she turned around.

"Well, love, aren't you in a rush?" he followed her.

"I got history class" she said.

"Well, I don't want to get you late" he said. "I guess I'll see you later then" he shrugged.

"Later?" she asked.

"Yes. Later" he winked at her and then disappeared.

She frowned, shook her head, took a deep breath before turning around and entering the school.

"Lily!" she heard Matt call her.

"Hey, Matt, what's up?" she smiled at him.

"I totally forgot about our math exam today" he sighed.

"I didn't" she chuckled.

"Help me out?" he asked and she laughed.

"Sure" she nodded.

/

"She definitely like the quarterback" Kol said, getting in Klaus' car.

"How do you know?" Klaus asked, not really interested, starting the car.

"She was talking to him, just now" he answered.

Elijah, who was sitting in the passenger seat, sighed.

"What is it, brother, jealous?" Kol mocked his big brother.

"Yes, brother, jealous of the human quarterback who forgot about his math exam" Elijah replied.

"So, you were listening?" Kol chuckled. "I thought you weren't interested?"

Elijah didn't answer. Klaus chuckled.

"Are we sure they will be there? Bonnie Bennett told us they left town" Elijah asked.

"It's the only place that makes sense" Klaus said. "She will try to use the power of the dead witches there"

Kol phone buzzed. "It's Rebekah. She said not to wait for her to kill mother"

/

"Who are you texting?" Adam asked Rebekah as he joined her at her locker.

"My brother, Kol"

"Everything okay?" he asked the blonde as he saw her sad look.

"Yeah…" she gave him a little smile.

He knew she wasn't being sincere but didn't push it.

"So…did you study for the math exam?" he changed the subject.

"No, I compelled all the professors to give me straight As" she said.

"Seriously?"

"I'm a thousand years old , Adam… I don't care about high school" she told him.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm bored!" she shrugged. "Studying is just annoying"

Adam laughed. "You're cheating!"

"…Yeah" she said, like it was fine.

Adam laughed even more.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked, coming their way with Matt.

"Rebekah's got the teachers in her pocket" her brother answered.

"What?"

/

"They're not here!" Kol shouted.

"The witch was telling the truth!" Klaus was angry too.

"I believe we're too late" Elijah said, entering the room his brothers were in.

"What?" Klaus sighed.

"I can't seem to be able to get out of this house" he sighed.

"We're trapped in here?" Kol yelled before leaving the room, vampire speed and coming back a few seconds later. "Damn it!"

"I'm going to burn this place to the ground!" Klaus shouted.

/

Rebekah was waiting on the high school parking lot.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked her as he saw her waiting alone.

"My brothers are late!" she groaned.

"Want us to get you home?" he asked.

She sighed. "Could you bring me elsewhere, instead?"

/

"What would they be doing here?" Lily asked as she was following her brother and her vampire friend in a green field.

"Looking for my mother" she said.

"Without you?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I had a math exam!" she said and he chuckled.

"That looks old" Lily said, looking at the house.

"And abandoned" Adam said.

"Yeah, about a hundred witches were burned alive in there" Rebekah said, like it was nothing.

"Uh?" Adam and Lily breathed out.

"Now their spirits haunt the place"

"I'm not going in there!" Lily said.

Rebekah chuckled. "Relax, they won't hurt you, it's the vampires they don't like"

"So you think something might have happened to your brothers?" Lily asked, worried.

"Yeah, they're not answering their phones…"

They were about to step inside the house when Elijah showed up in front of them, making Lily jump.

"Don't come in" he said.

Rebekah frowned. "Damn it, Elijah, what aren't you answering your phone?"

"Our phones aren't working" Klaus said, appearing behind his brother with Kol.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked.

"We're trapped in here, we can't get out" Kol groaned.

Lily frowned, she took Elijah's arm, he was the closest to her, and tried to pull him out.

He let out a sound of pain as he banged his head against an invisible wall.

"I'm sorry" she quickly apologized, giving him an sorry look.

"What did you think would happened?" Rebekah asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know…Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine" he nodded.

"How are you going to get out?" Adam asked.

"We need a witch" Kol said.

"Unfortunately, the only witch in town hates us" Klaus said.

"Don't you know other witches?" Lily asked.

"None that would want to help us" Kol sighed.

"The witches really don't like you, uh?" Adam chuckled and got angry looks from Rebekah's brothers.

"Well, we need one, so I'm gonna go get the Bennett witch to get you out of there" Rebekah said.

"I'm not sure Bonnie's gonna wanna help…" Lily said.

"I'm not sure she'll have a choice" Adam told his sister.

"Oh…"

Elijah looked at the girl, touched by her innocence. His brother was right, he did like her. He's going to have to do something about that.

"The witch is too strong for you to take on your own" Elijah told his sister and she sighed.

"Bonnie's stronger than Rebekah?" Adam asked, surprised.

"She almost killed me" Klaus said and Lily raised her eyebrows.

"How many times have they tried to kill you?" Lily asked.

"I stopped counting, love" he chuckled.

Lily frowned. She knew they weren't angels. He did kill Jenna, after all. But she couldn't help but be angry at Elena and her friends for trying to kill them. She didn't know why she cared about them. They were the most dangerous creatures on the planet and they lived in Mystic Falls. She had monsters for neighbors…and friends.

"So what do we do?" Rebekah asked but before anyone could answer she found herself inside the house and was now stuck with her brothers.

"Rebekah!" Adam shouted before going inside to join the blonde. "What happened?"

"I was pushed inside!" she shouted back.

A scream made them all turn their head from the blonde vampire to Lily.

"Lily!" Adam shouted as he saw his sister imprisoned in Finn Mikaelson's arms.

"Let her go, Finn" Klaus groaned.

"I don't think so. Mother wants to make sure she won't intervene again to save you" he said before he disappeared with the girl.

"Lily!"


	6. Chapter 6: Mission to rescue

"Lily!" Adam shouted his sister's name as he was about to step out of the house.

"Don't!" Rebekah stopped him. "He could take you too" she said.

"Well, I can't stay here, I have to go help her!"

"And how are you going to help her?" Kol asked. "You're alone, you have no idea where they are and even if you did, our mother is a witch and our brother is a vampire. You can't help her"

"But you can" Adam said.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but we're stuck in here" Klaus said before Adam stepped out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

"To get some help!"

/

It was sunset and Bonnie was doing her homework in her kitchen when someone started to know hard and fast on her front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Adam Fell.

She frowned. "Adam? What do you want?"

"Lily's been taken" he said, out of breath.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows "By who?"

"Finn Mikaelson"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be telling your girlfriend that?"

Adam frowned. "Rebekah's not my girlfriend and she and her brothers are stuck in that old house because of a spell"

Bonnie sighed. "So you want me to get them out so they can go help Lily" she said.

"Please" he begged.

Bonnie was thinking. The Mikaelsons were trapped, they couldn't hurt anyone and Elena would be safe from Klaus. But Lily was in danger.

"I can do a locator spell and then send Stefan and Damon to get her" she said.

"What?" he frowned. "You mean the two vampires that kidnapped us and threatened to kill us?"

Bonnie sighed. _Right…_ "I'm not helping the Originals, Adam" she said.

"What about Lily?"

Bonnie looked at Adam for a minute. She was conflicted. She didn't want to help the Originals vampires but she felt bad her friends had kidnapped the Fell twins because of her.

"I guess I owe you one" Bonnie sighed.

/

It was night when Bonnie and Adam arrived at the witches house.

"They can't get out" Adam told Bonnie.

"Well, look who came to the rescue" Kol said.

Bonnie shot him an angry look. "The spell is on the house. The witches' spirits aren't keeping you from getting out" she said.

"Mother must have done it" Rebekah said.

"Can you help them?" Adam asked.

/

Lily had tape on her mouth, around her wrists and her ankles. She couldn't talk and she couldn't run. She was in the bathroom of a motel room and she was afraid. Finn had thrown her in the dirty bathtub and left her there an hour ago, even though she had no idea how long it had been.

"Why did you need the girl, mother?"

"She helped them the night of the ball, Rebekah will want her back and at least Elijah would want to do the right thing and help her in return" Esther answered.

"So she's bait?"

"Yes, she will be bait, too" she nodded.

"Too?"

/

"Finally!" Kol groaned as he stepped out of the house. "I'm never putting a foot in this house again!"

"Thank you, miss Bennett" Elijah said.

"I didn't do it for you" Bonnie replied.

"We need to find Lily" Adam reminded them.

Back at the Mikaelson's place, Bonnie was doing a locator spell.

"She's in a motel right outside of Mystic Falls" she said.

"What are we waiting for?" Klaus said.

/

"You're going to kill the girl?" Lily heard Finn shout.

"I have to" Esther replied.

"But she's human. And she's innocent!"

"She shouldn't have warned them. Now I need her to do the spell"

"How can she help? She's just a human!"

"She is."

Finn was confused. "What are you going to do?"

"The spell requires a lot of human blood" she told him.

After Esther had explained to her son what she was going to do, Finn entered the bathroom where Lily was scared to death. She tried to push herself against the wall, wishing she could just go through it when Finn approached her.

"You shouldn't have helped them" he said to the frightened girl before he took her wrists.

/

"What room are they in?" Adam asked after they got out of the car, but nobody answered as Kol, Klaus and Elijah all rushed into the same one.

"How did they…?" he was about to ask but Rebekah put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Rebekah had a sad look on her face. She took a deep breath before she answered. "My mother isn't here…But your sister…"

Adam looked up at Rebekah "What? Tell me!"

"The smell of blood is too strong" she told him. She knew she had lost to much blood for her to be alive.

"No" he shook his head before rushing into the motel room.

Klaus entered the bathroom first to see Lily lying unconscious in the bathtub. Her wrists were slit opened and there was blood everywhere near her. He bit his wrist and rushed to her side. He lift her up and took her in his arms before he gave her his blood.

"We can barely hear her heartbeat" Kol said.

Elijah couldn't watch the girl in this state and turned around.

"Lily!" Adam shouted, entering the room. Elijah stopped him when he tried to get into the bathroom.

"We might be too late" he said.

"No! You can save her, right, you can save her!" he shouted.

Rebekah appeared behind him and pulled him in a hug.

/

Esther and Finn were now in the cemetery of Mystic Falls, in a mausoleum where most of the Fell were resting.

"Did you get them?" Esther asked.

"Yes. Three remains of three witches" he nodded.

"Good. I can now channel their magic to undo the spell I cast on you and your siblings a thousand years ago"

"So, we'll just be human again?" he asked.

"Yes. But you will die fast" she answered.

"But why did you need the Fell girl?"

"Many of her ancestors are lying here. With her blood, I can use them to channel more power"

"But they were all humans"

"Yes. I will use them to turn you back into humans" she said. "Now, go. I need to start the spell before midnight"

/

Adam was sitting down on one of the two bed with Rebekah, he was staring at the floor.

Everybody was silent as Kol had taken over Klaus and was the one giving his blood to the barely alive girl. Klaus had left, in need of blood.

"Brother, you need to stop" Elijah said.

"She needs more" he said.

"I will give her more, brother, but you need to go find Niklaus"

Kol sighed then nodded. He got up from the bathroom floor and gave the girl to Elijah. They thought they should stay inside the dirty bathroom so Adam wouldn't see his sister like that.

About 20 minutes after Kol had left, Lily's heart was beating a little faster.

"Finally" Rebekah breathed out.

Adam looked up at her. "What?"

She smiled at him. "She's gonna survive" she told him.

Bonnie and Adam laughed, happy.

Lily opened her eyes and gasped as she pushed away the wrist on her mouth and tried to get away from whoever it was that was holding her.

"Hey, easy, easy, it's me" Elijah said, closing his arms around her and whispering in her ear that she was going to be okay.

Lily started crying in his arms.

"Lily" Adam stepped in the bathroom. He had a big smile on his face and some tears on his cheek.

"Adam" she whispered, weak ,trying to get up, but her head was spinning and Elijah hold her so she wouldn't hurt herself. Confused, she laid her head on Elijah's chest and he stroke her long hair twice before he said.

"You lost too much blood" she looked up at him. "You need more"

She looked at him with big, wet eyes and then she nodded. Rebekah pulled Adam out of the bathroom and nodded at Elijah. Lily was going to be okay.

A few minutes after she woke up, she was finally on her feet, but she was holding on to Elijah's shirt, as her head was still spinning and she felt awfully weak. He caught her as she was about to fall and he scooped her in his arms.

"She's alive!" Klaus said as he entered the room with Kol.

"I would hope so, with all the blood we gave her" Kol replied.

"What time is it?" Rebekah sighed.

"Almost midnight"

"The cemetery" Lily managed to say, in a whisper. "They're going to make you human again" She was looking at Elijah "They're going to kill you" she said. He frowned before he put her on a bed. She didn't want to let go of his shirt so he sat next to her.

"We need to go before they start the spell" Kol said and his siblings nodded.

Lily was still in shock and she didn't want Elijah to go.

"You'll be fine, you're okay" he told her, taking her hands and she realized she was keeping him from leaving.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Your brother will get you home" he told her and she nodded.

"Thank you, guys…" she said and all the vampires turned to look at her. "For saving my life"

"No problem, love" Kol smiled at her before they all left.

"Come on" Bonnie said, helping Lily getting up.

"You helped them get out of the house?" she asked.

"Well, it was helping them or letting you die" she said.

"Thanks"

Bonnie smiled at Lily. "Of course"

"Let's get you home" Adam said.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

The next day, Adam was worried. He was worried about his sister, Lily who hadn't said a word since they came back from the motel and had wanted to stay in bed today, and he was worried about Rebekah. He hadn't heard from her since last night and he was worried maybe her mother's spell had worked.

"Lily, I'm leaving for school, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked, knocking on his sister's door but she didn't answer. He sighed before he climbed down the stairs and left the house.

When Adam got out of his car he saw Rebekah's was already parked in. He was reassured she was okay. He went inside and looked for her. He found her at her locker.

"Rebekah, hey, I was worried you weren't answering your phone! What happened last night?"

"Hey, Adam…" she said, she looked sad. "Well, my brother's back in his coffin and he's never getting out of it" she sighed "and my mother's heart is rotting on the ground of your family's mausoleum"

Adam looked at her, dumbfounded. _How did this become his life?_

"I…I'm…Uh…"

"It's okay. It was them or me" she shrugged. "Where's Lily? Is she okay?" she asked as she didn't see the girl anywhere.

"Uh…She's in her bed…She barely said a word since last night…I don't think she's okay…" he worried.

"Maybe we should skip school and see if she needs anything" Rebekah said.

"No, she told me last night she wanted to be alone, this morning she didn't even get out of her room" he shook his head.

Rebekah sighed. "Still…" she took her phone.

"LILY'S NOT AT SCHOOL. GO SEE IF SHE'S FINE!" she texted her brother.

"Who are you texting?" he asked.

"Elijah"

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Someone has to make sure she's okay"

"My mother's there"

"Your mother doesn't know she almost died, last night"

"God, no…" he could only imagine how she would react.

/

"Lily, sweetheart, I'm going to work, are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?"

"Yes, mom" she painfully managed to say.

"You sound terrible….Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the doctor?"

"Yes, mom" she repeated.

"Okay…call me if you change your mind, honey!"

Lily was finally alone. She was in her bed, in the dark, staring at nothing. She didn't sleep, she didn't want to do anything, she didn't want to move. When someone started to knock on her front door she didn't move. She didn't react like she didn't hear it. Except she did hear it. She was hoping the person would go away but they kept knocking. She had no intention of opening the door. Even when her phone buzzed, she didn't move. But then the buzzing kept happening and she sighed before she took her phone. She had every intention of turning it off but she saw Klaus was the one leaving her messages.

"LOVE, I KNOW YOU'RE INSIDE, OPEN THE DOOR"

She didn't answer and turn her phone off. But that didn't stop Klaus, who kept knocking on her door. The noise made her uneasy. She had been crying all night and she was about to do it again. It was getting harder for her to breathe as her eyes filled up with tears. She realized she didn't want to be alone, that she'd rather feel someone else's presence because being alone reminded her of yesterday. She was suddenly back in the dirty bathroom, in the dirty bathtub. So, as she realized Klaus wasn't knocking anymore, she rushed downstairs and opened the door. She saw Klaus and Elijah walking to their car but they stopped and turned around when they heard the door opened.

Elijah frowned when he saw her face. She looked terrible. Her puffy, red eyes and the way she was struggling to breathe told them she had been crying. In a split second, he was back on the porch again, in front of her. She was looking at him with big, wet eyes and then she burst into tears as she buried her head in his chest and hugged him tight.

"Don't go" she managed to say.

Elijah hesitated, surprised by her action, before he moved his hands to her back and hugged her back

"We're not going anywhere, love…" Klaus said. "But maybe we should get inside before people see us"

She slowly moved away and nodded. "I'm sorry" she sniffed.

"Don't worry about it, love, girls don't usually through themselves at my brother but I can only imagine they're all crying when they do" she gave him a weird look but then she started to laugh.

"That's so mean" she said with a weak voice.

He grinned as she stepped inside. "Come in" she invited them in. "Why did you come?" she asked after she closed the door.

"Rebekah was worried, she texted Elijah to check up on you"

"That's…nice" she shyly smiled at the older brother.

"No offense, love, but you look terrible"

"Niklaus…" Elijah sighed.

She nodded. "I know…Haven't slept all night…"

"Sorry to hear it…If it can be any consolation, we haven't either…"

Lily realized then, she had no idea what happened with their mother. Obviously they were alive, so it couldn't have been too bad. "What happened at the cemetery?" she asked.

"Well…" Klaus sighed

"Klaus killed our mother…again" she thought she saw sadness on his face for a second.

"And my brother is back in his coffin…for good this time…" Klaus finished.

Elijah saw her eyes staring at nothing and she looked like she was scared and panicked. He moved his hand to put it on her shoulder but as soon as he did, she jumped and he removed it.

"Sorry" she shook her head. "I'm just…"

"I apologize" he cuts her off " I didn't mean to startle you"

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Do you need anything? Besides, hugs?" Klaus asked.

She laughed nervously. "I just don't want to be alone" she repeated.

"Well, go change love, we're taking you home with us"

She frowned. "I don't want to be a bother"

"You almost died because of us" Elijah said. "You're not bothering us"

She blushed and nodded before she got back to her room. "Could you wait? I need to take a shower…"

"Sure, love"

"Take all the time you need" Elijah said.

Once she was in her room, Klaus looked up at his big brother. "You like her" he said and Elijah sighed.

"It's called being nice, you should try it sometimes"

Klaus laughed. "You're not nice, Elijah. You're polite. But with her, it's different."

"I am different? Brother, you ask our sister about her all the time, so does Kol, you saved her life yesterday, so did Kol and you came with me when I told you about Rebekah's text and the only reason Kol isn't here with us is because he wasn't at home when we left. I'm not the only one who is different" he said.

Klaus frowned. "She's human" he sighed.

"That's why we do not like her"

/

"What is it?" Adam asked Rebekah at lunch, as she was texting.

"Your sister is at my house" she frowned.

"What? That can't be right" he said.

"Klaus and Elijah stopped by and she left with them" she replied.

"Uh…"

/

"Hello, love" Kol said as she was entering the living room with Lily. "How can you possibly look worse than you did last night?"

"Brother…" Elijah sighed.

"No, it's okay, I know, I look terrible" she said.

"She needs more sleep, but she doesn't want to be alone" Klaus told his brother.

"Oh, so we're keeping you company then?" she nodded "well, I am very entertaining" he said and his brothers sighed. "Don't pay intention to them" he said as he got up from the couch. "So, what should we do?" he asked.

Lily thought for a second.

"Hey, what's the deal with you and Caroline?" she asked Klaus.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "She hates me" he merely said.

"Yeah, she really does" she chuckled, sitting down on the couch. She wanted to talk about anything but what happened last night.

"That's not helping, love" he said, Elijah chuckled and Kol laughed.

"Sorry" she smiled. "You know you can change that, you just need to show her how sweet you can be" she said.

"Sweet?" he echoed.

Kol burst into laughter and Elijah tried no to laugh to hard.

"I'm not sweet" he said and she sighed. She moved her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes before she yawned.

"What about a movie?" Elijah offered.

/

"Hey, I'm home!" Rebekah shouted as she entered the living room but all her brothers shushed her.

"What the…?" Adam tried to say as he saw his sister asleep on Kol's shoulder.

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago" Elijah said, getting up and turning the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Kol complained but he lowered his voice as Lily moved. Kol sighed "What am I supposed to do?"

Lily woke up. "Sorry" she blushed as she realized she had fallen asleep on the vampire's shoulder.

"Hey, Lily, come on, let's get you home, you can sleep in your bed" Adam told his sister.

"No, I'm good…what happened to the movie? Did I sleep during the entire thing?" she asked.

"No, Elijah just turned it off" Kol sighed as he got up from the couch and took the remote.

Lily frowned as she saw him shaking the object. She got up and took it from him. "Give me that, grandpa"

"Hey, you have to stop calling me that" he complained as he heard his siblings and Adam laugh.

"Why? You're old" she shrugged and Adam laughed again.

"We're all old" Rebekah said, unamused.

"I know" she smiled at her friend. "Here" she gave Kol the remote after the movie was on again.

"Thanks" he mumbled. "I might be old but I'm still hot" he said and Lily chuckled.

"Wow, I really offended you, grandpa"

"Stop it!"

Elijah was laughing. "Don't laugh, you're old too, grandpa" she told Elijah.

"I don't deserve that" he said.

"You're right…I'm sorry" she smiled at him.

"Come on, say I'm hot!" Kol said and everybody in the room laughed.

"Brother, maybe if you didn't sound so desperate…"Klaus sighed.

"I'm not desperate. I know she likes me" he winked at her.

"Oh, is that right?" she smiled at him. "I think your brother's hotter" she said and Rebekah laughed.

"Which one?" Klaus said.

Lily didn't answer "Uh…" she smiled, faking she was thinking about her answer. "Let's go, Adam"

"I thought you wanted to stay" he said.

"I'm just gonna let them think for a while" she played with the vampires.

"I knew I liked you for a reason" Rebekah smiled to Lily and she smiled back. They hugged before the twins left the house.

"She meant me" Klaus said and Elijah chuckled but said nothing.

"Somebody has a crush" Rebekah sang.


	8. Chapter 8: White Oak Tree

Lily kept having nightmares and hadn't slept in a week. The makeup couldn't hide anymore, how bad it was. She kept smiling so people wouldn't ask her how she was doing but she couldn't help the look on her face; exhaustion, fear and even sadness for some reasons she couldn't figure out. She wasn't eating either, she looked pale, so very pale, like a ghost.

"My God, Lily you look awful!" Rebekah gasped as she saw her friend getting out of her car.

Lily didn't answer, she just gave the blonde a very small and weak smile.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing" Lily shrugged. Rebekah gave a worry look to the girl. "I'm fine Bekah" she sighed before she turned around and walked inside the school.

Adam sighed. "She's having nightmares…I hear her at night…She doesn't eat… I'm worried"

Rebekah frowned. "What about your parents?"

"They're worried too, even though they think she's just going through a bad flu or something…"

"Isn't your dad a doctor? Can't he tell it's not the flu?" Rebekah asked.

"Lily knew what to tell him so he'd believe it…" he shook his head. "I think she's depressed" he finally said, looking up at her.

Lily was at her locker when Matt approached her. "Hey, Lily…you look…are you okay?"

"Hey, Matt, yes, I'm fine, just getting over the flu or something" she shrugged.

"Have you talked to your dad? Did he give something for the…flu?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she told him before walking away.

/

Rebekah was giggling on Adam's bed. "Did she really do that to you?" she looked up at him, he was sitting in front of her on his desk chair.

"Yope" he said. "I'm happy the most embarrassing moment of my life made you laugh"

"I wish I could have seen your face" she laughed. "I know what to do next Halloween, now"

"Please, don't" he begged which made her laugh even more.

"Lily got pretty great tricks" she said.

"Yeah, she comes up all sweet and stuffs but in fact, all she wants is to color your hair green" he laughed.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"God, no!" he replied which made her laugh again. "I'm starving" he said.

"You wanna get to the Grill?" she asked.

/

Lily was at the Grill. She thought the sounds of the people talking and the smell of the kitchen would help her not to fall asleep. Except she did fall asleep. Her elbow on the table, the back of her hands holding her chin, she fell asleep studying. She woke up and looked up to see if anybody had seen her like that, but nobody was staring. All she saw was Matt and the Salvatores going out through the back door. She frowned. She found it weird but was way too tired to think about it. She took her phone to call Adam so he would come and pick her up but that's when she saw that the last message she sent was to Kol "NEED YOU AT THE GRILL! SOS!"

Except she didn't send this text. She got up fast and rushed outside. She used the back door and stepped in the alley were she saw Kol fighting with Stefan. And he was losing.

"K…" she tried to shout his name but someone was now behind her and one of his hand was covering her mouth and his over arm was holding her.

She tried to fight back, to kick him but he was way too strong. Kol hadn't seen her yet, he was too busy defending himself against Stefan. Finally, Kol managed to throw the younger Salvatore brother away from him and that's when he saw her.

"Let her go, Damon" he groaned as he took Matt, ready to kill him.

"Sorry, not part of the plan" Damon replied and Stefan jumped on Kol once again.

Lily tried harder to get free of Damon.

"Stop it!" Damon ordered but she just tried to kick him harder.

Stefan was now behind Kol, holding his arms so the Original vampire wouldn't be able to escape. Matt had a white stake in his hand and he was ready to kill him.

Even though Lily was confused as she knew nothing could kill an Original, she tried to scream, to tell him to stop but the sounds were blocked by Damon's hand so she did the first thing that came across her mind and she bit him. He removed his hand.

"Matt, stop!" she said, trying to get to Kol but Damon was still holding her.

"I can't believe you bit me!" he said.

The back door slammed opened and Rebekah and Adam stepped out of the Grill.

"Stay away from my sister/brother!" Rebekah and Adam shouted at the same time.

Stefan and Matt were surprised and Kol took advantage of it. He managed to free himself from Stefan and he threw Matt against a wall before he snapped Stefan's neck. Damon let go of Lily and rushed to his brother. Adam went to his sister as she was released from the vampire's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried but she didn't answer. She rushed towards Kol who was still awfully close to Damon.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking his head in her hands, checking for any injury.

"I'm fine" he mumbled. "I'll be better once they're all dead"

"Please, don't kill them" she begged him and he looked down on her.

"I received a text from you, saying you needed me and when I got here I was attacked by the Salvatores"

"I didn't send you any texts" she shook her head.

"I figured" he mumbled, trying to move pass her but she put a hand on his chest.

"Please" she begged him again. She locked her eyes in his and he considered her request as he looked at her sad, tired and scared face.

He sighed. "Fine" he said, looking at Matt. "Go, before I change my mind. But next time…I will kill you" he told them.

Lily sighed, relieved. "Thank you" she breathed out, hugging him before kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome" he said and she turned around to face Matt.

She looked at him with a disappointed, betrayed look but doesn't say anything. She picked the stake off the ground and gave it to Kol.

Damon looked at the girl who had just saved his life. He took his brother and they all left.

"We should've killed them all" Rebekah groaned.

"What is that?" Lily asked "I thought nothing could kill you"

"One thing can" Kol said and he looked up at his sister. "This looks like white oak tree to me"

Rebekah frowned but she looked scared. "Impossible" she breathed out.

"I thought you burned the tree a thousand years ago" Adam said.

"We did" she replied.

"Obviously we missed something" Kol groaned. "We need to tell Klaus and Elijah"

"Well…be careful" she said "they probably have more of these" she said.

"Don't worry, love" Kol said before he left the alley with his sister.

"Come on, let's go" Adam said to his sister.

/

"They won't stop until we are dead" Elijah sighed.

"No, they won't stop until we're out of this town" Kol said. "Let's just get out of here, why are we even here, anyway?" he asked.

"Because my doppelganger is here" Klaus groaned.

"Well, take her and leave" Kol suggested.

"We do that and the Salvatores will follow us everywhere" Elijah said.

"True" Rebekah sighed.

"Why do you need hybrids anyway?" Kol asked. "Let the doppelganger grow old and have children and come back in 500 hundred years to find another doppelganger" Kol said.

"No" Klaus merely answer.

Kol sighed.

"Do you really want to leave this town?" Rebekah asked. "Because I don't"

"You don't cause your boyfriend's here" Kol said.

"Adam isn't my boyfriend" she said. "And what about Lily?"

"What about her?" he asked.

"She asked you not to kill Damon and you don't. Since when do you do what other people tell you to do?" she asked and her brother didn't answer. He realized she was right.

"I have an idea" Kol said.

Elijah sighed. "Oh, no…"

/

Lily was lying in her bed, thinking about Matt. She felt betrayed. She knew it must have been him who took her phone and texted Kol. What was worse was he knew Lily liked the Original family, he knew they were friends. She didn't get why they wanted Kol dead, though, has she wasn't aware of anything bad he did to them.

When she woke up, it was noon. She had fallen asleep very early last night and she didn't have any nightmares.

"Damn it!" she sighed when she realized she had missed school.

She went into her brother's room but he wasn't there. She figured he let her sleep, she needed it. She frowned when she saw an earring on his desk. She recognized it as Rebekah was wearing them the day before.

She took a shower, ate and left for the Mikaelsons to give the earring back. But that was just an excuse. The truth is, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to see them.

She felt much better after the good night of sleep and she hoped the nightmares wouldn't come back.

As soon as she entered the house she heard someone screaming in pain. She rushed towards the sound and gasped as she saw Damon in the room, shirtless, his hands and feet tied at some animal traps.

"Oh my God" she gasped.

"Hello, love" Kol smiled at her like there was no problem.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"I…I…" she shook her head. "What are you doing?" she shouted, shocked.

"Well, you didn't want me to kill him so I thought, at least I could get some answers out of him" he said, still smiling.

"Uh?...But…"

"Miss Fell, what are you doing here?" she jumped at the sound of Elijah's voice behind her.

"I…earring" she said.

"What was that, love?" Klaus asked.

"Rebekah's earring…" she said, showing them what she had found.

"Thank you, I will make sure she gets it" Elijah told her as he took the jewel from her.

"But… What did you find out?" she asked and they frowned.

"You're not mad?" Kol asked, surprised.

"Mad? The guy tried to kill you" she said. "Did you find out anything?" she asked stepping in the room. She heard Damon groaned even though it didn't look like he was conscious.

"He still has vervain in his system so we can't compel the information out of him yet" Klaus answered.

"But we will, soon" Kol said as he stabbed Damon with a weapon she didn't recognize.

She couldn't watch the scene so she turned her head and she almost banged into Elijah. "Sorry" she said and he looked down on her.

"You look better" he told her and she blushed a little. She grimaced when she heard Damon cry in pain again and Elijah put a hand on her shoulder and dragged her outside of the room.

"Come on, maybe you would enjoy a cup of tea?"

"Oh, sure, thanks" she nodded. She would rather have a cup of tea with Elijah than torturing Damon with Kol and Klaus.

"Why aren't you in school?" he asked as he pour the tea in a small cup.

"I just woke up" she said.

"You needed to sleep" he told her.

"I'm still exhausted" she sighed.

"You'll feel better once you get more rest" he said as he sat down at the table in the chair next to her.

"How long has Damon been here?" she asked.

"Since this morning" he sighed. "I believe his brother will be here soon, to give us what we want"

"The stakes?"

He nodded. They drank their tea in silence. Elijah saw her worried face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him and frowned. "Nothing" she saw he didn't believe her. "It's just…I don't understand why they would want to kill you? Or Kol?"

"We're a threat to them" he said. "The Salvatores are trying to protect Elena"

Lily sighed. "It's always about Elena"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. She wasn't wrong.

"So, Klaus needs her to make hybrids?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Why does he need hybrids?" she asked.

Elijah sighed. "Maybe you haven't heard, my brother is highly paranoid. What he fears most is to be alone"

"That's sad…" she said., looking down.

Elijah looked at the young girl, admiring her compassion. "Stefan is here" he said, getting up.

She looked up at him and followed him back to the room where Damon was.

"The 8 stakes for my brother" Stefan said.

"And how do we know you don't have more?" Klaus asked.

"Because there aren't any" Stefan answered.

"Let's make sure, shall we?" Klaus said, turning towards Damon.

Lily got closer to Elijah and put both her hands on his arm, staying behind him. He looked down on her with a small smile that Kol saw.

"How many stakes of white oak tree exist?"

"12" Damon painfully answered.

"12! Not 8" Klaus laughed.

"I will get you the others" Stefan said.

"Well, we've already established that you cannot be trusted" Kol said.

"So, we will let Damon go once we have all 12 stakes" Klaus finished his brother's thought.

Stefan wasn't happy about that but he didn't really have a choice. When his eyes landed on Lily, this one got even closer to Elijah, even though she was already pretty close, and gave the vampire an angry look.

"They'll kill you, you know?" he said and she frowned. "One way or another, you'll die because of them"

She squeezed Elijah's arm a little harder. "You've tried to kill them twice now, you don't get to tell me they're the bad guys" she answered and Stefan had a guilty look on his face when he left the house to get the other stakes. She let go of Elijah's arm. "Who does he think he is?" Kol chuckled. "Anyway, I should go" she sighed. "Bye guys" she waved at them.

"Have a nice day, miss Fell."

/

When Lily entered her house it was around 2PM. She was doing the homework she fell asleep on the day before when she heard her mother entering the house.

"Sheriff Forbes still hasn't found the person who is killing those people in town. We need to make sure she isn't hiding anything from us. Her daughter is a vampire and she is friend with Carol whose son is a werewolf, we cannot fully trust them."

Her mother must think she is at school. She had heard of the murders in town, but she didn't really know what was going on. She should ask Adam who must know more than she did.

/

"She knew Rebekah wasn't here earlier, she wanted to make sure we were okay, she does care about us" Kol said with a grin.

"Nobody cares about you, Kol" Rebekah sighed, entering the room stained with blood. "And I'm not cleaning that"

"There is still one stake out there" Klaus groaned.

"We will get it" Rebekah said. "They know what will happen if they don't find it"

"I think we should make peace with our neighbors" Elijah said and his siblings all looked up at him. "They won't stop looking for a way to kill us"

"Yes, and if we're "friends" with them it'll just make their job easier" Kol answered.

"Brother, I believe this is the worst idea you ever had" Klaus said.

"No" Rebekah said. "I agree. I don't want to leave this town and they don't either. We should try to make it work"

"Or we could just kill all of them" Kol suggested.

"I go to school with half of them" Rebekah reminded her brother.

"So?"

"So, peace" she said.

"Peace" Elijah echoed.


	9. Chapter 9: Peace

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I really hope you like it, let me know what you think, I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story because it's hard to find the time to write but if you guys like it, i'll try to find it ;)

Enjoy !

Lily was at her locker, getting books for her class, when Matt interrupted her.

"Go away" she merely said.

"Lily…"

She closed her locker, hard. "You tried to kill my friend" she said, giving him a furious look. "Don't talk to me."

She walked away to Rebekah who was waiting for her with Adam.

"What did he say?" Adam asked.

"I didn't give him the chance to say anything" she mumbled.

"Rebekah just told me they wanted to make peace with the Salvatores"

"Well, actually, Elijah wants to" she corrected him.

"What about you?" Lily asked, skeptical.

Rebekah sighed. "I agree with my big brother, unlike my other brothers"

"Do you think the Salvatores will agree to it?" Adam asked.

"No…But…it's the smart thing for them to do" she said. "Elijah's talking to Damon right now"

Lily frowned. "Alone?"

Rebekah grinned. "Don't worry, he'll be fine"

/

"We don't have the stake yet" Damon told Elijah as soon as he opened his front door to found the Original vampire standing there.

"It's not why I'm here"

Damon frowned. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer a truce" he merely said.

Damon grimaced. "What?"

"A truce" he repeated.

"I heard you the first time"

"You have been trying repeatedly to kill my family. We agree that it will be much easier for us to kill you so this truce is in your best interest" Elijah said.

"No" is Damon only answer.

"I will make the same offer to your brother. The more reasonable once" Elijah said before he turned around.

"I'm not stupid" Damon said and Elijah stopped. "This isn't in my best interest, it's in yours. Because you're afraid we will find a way to kill you like we just did"

Elijah turned around. "And yet my family and I are still standing…If you refuse this truce, we will kill you. It is in your best interest to stop fighting against us."

"And what, become best buddies?"

Elijah chuckled. "No. But we are powerful friends to have. Come tonight, we will discuss the terms of our new…friendship"

/

"So, you're coming?" Rebekah asked again.

"To see the Salvatores and your brothers fight? No thanks" Adam chuckled.

"I'm in" Lily said and Rebekah smiled, happy.

"Great, see you tonight, then" she said before she walked towards her car.

Adam sighed. "Why?"

Lily shrugged but didn't answer. She was too worried to not be there, but she couldn't tell him that.

/

After school, Lily and Adam were in the living room of the Mikaelson waiting for Damon and Stefan with the Original vampires.

"You look beautiful, love" Klaus smiled at Lily and she blushed.

"I think you look gorgeous" Kol competed with his brother and she blushed even more.

"You look lovely miss Fell" Elijah said, entering the room where they were in.

"Thanks" her face was so red she stared at the floor trying to hide it.

"Yeah, yeah, she's pretty, we get it" Rebekah sighed.

"Don't be jealous sister" Kol chuckled.

"She doesn't have to be jealous" Adam said. "She looks beautiful, too"

Rebekah smiled at him. "Your brother's so sweet" she told Lily.

"Your brother's sweet too" Lily said without paying attention, looking at her phone.

"Wait, which one?" Kol asked and Lily, realizing what she had just said, laughed. "Seriously, tell me"

Lily chuckled and hugged the vampire. "You're so cute" the room laughed.

"How dare you?" he said and she laughed again.

"Yes, how dare you say he's cute?" Damon mocked, entering the room.

Lily lost her smile, so did everyone else in the room.

"You're late" Klaus said.

"Sorry, Stefan had to make himself beautiful" Damon said, eying his brother who sighed.

"I understand you want a truce" Stefan sighed.

"Actually,…" Elijah started to say.

"Lily doesn't want us to kill you so…" Kol complained and Stefan and Damon looked up at the girl.

"You say that like it was my idea! And I never said you couldn't kill them…" Lily said.

"It's your fault if Elijah came up with it, and…seriously you don't mind if we kill them?" Klaus asked.

She sighed. "I would rather not, but…"

"Let's hear about this truce" Stefan changed the subject.

"First, where is the last stake you lost to a serial killer?" Klaus asked.

"What?" Lily asked. "I thought you got them all!"

"We're missing one" Rebekah told her.

"Am I the only one bothered by the serial killer part?" Adam asked.

"Alaric's ring which allowed him to come back from the dead when killed by a supernatural creature made him crazy" Damon explained.

"Uh?" Lily looked at the vampire with big eyes.

"Professor Saltzman is the one who's been killing all those people in town?" Adam asked.

"Yes" Stefan answered. "But Bonnie's going to find a way to fix him"

"What about the truce" Damon sighed, impatient.

"Well, it's easy, really" Klaus sighed.

"You do not look for a way to kill us, you do not plot against us and you do not try to kill us, in return, we won't kill you and we might even help you if you have a problem" Elijah said.

"And…" Lily said, looking up at Klaus.

Damon and Stefan found it weird she was a part of the arrangement.

Klaus sighed. "And I won't use my sire bond on Tyler anymore."

"Well, I'm sure Caroline will like that" Stefan sighed.

"So, do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

"No" Damon said.

Kol sighed. "I told you"

"Elena" Stefan said.

"What about the doppelganger?" Kol asked.

"Klaus needs her blood to make hybrids, that's a problem" Stefan said.

"And what can we do about that?" Rebekah asked.

"You can't take her blood without her consent. You can't leave town with her without her consent. You can't even look at her without her consent" Damon said.

"Deal" Elijah said.

Klaus wasn't happy about it. "And I don't suppose she will give me her blood willingly" he asked.

"She agreed to give her blood to werewolves in transition to save their lives not for you to make an army out of them, without even asking them if they want to be turned" Stefan answered.

"I see…" the hybrid groaned.

"Do we have a deal?" Stefan asked.

"We do" Elijah said.

"Great" Damon said, unhappy. "So, champagne?"

Both Kol and Klaus sighed and roll their eyes.

"Yes, of course" Elijah said before he left the room with Rebekah to get the champagne.

"What are you two doing here?" Damon asked the twins.

"Hanging out with friends" Adam answered.

"You would know if you had any" Lily completed her brother's answer.

Kol and Klaus laughed.

"Ha ha" Damon replied, unamused.

Elijah and Rebekah came back with the champagne.

"To a new friendship" Elijah said.

"Sure" Damon mumbled.

/

"Do you think it's gonna last?" Lily asked the room. She was sitting down next to Adam and Rebekah on the couch of their living room.

"I think somebody's going to die, that's what I think" Kol said.

"Brother, a little optimism?" Elijah sighed.

"See, Rebekah and Elijah are optimistic people" Lily said. "You're just depressing"

Elijah chuckled.

"Because of you I won't be able to have hybrids, do you know how hard I've worked to be able to create hybrids?" Klaus shouted.

Lily got up. "Yeah, I know, so hard you killed Jenna in the process"

Klaus looked down, not proud.

"You don't need hybrids, Klaus. You got a family that loves you, what more do you need?" she asked. Klaus didn't know what to say so he said nothing. "What's the promise you've made to each other…Always and forever? That's better than any army hybrids you've been dreaming of" she finished.

"How do you know about that?" Elijah asked.

"Rebekah told us" Adam answered the question that wasn't meant for him.

"I think it's a beautiful promise" Lily said and Klaus looked up at her. "But there are better ways to keep it than to dagger your siblings and stuck them in boxes" Klaus frowned and she tried to keep a serious face but she burst into laughter and hugged Klaus. "I'm just messing with you" she said.

"It's true though" Adam said and Rebekah chuckled.

"So, you're gonna invite Caroline to that reconciliation dinner, or whatever we're calling it….?" Lily asked.

Klaus sighed. "Yes…"

"You know, love, the quarterback will be there too" Kol said.

"I know" she mumbled.

"You should maybe think about forgiving him" he finished.

"He tried to kill you!" she said. "I'm not forgiving him anytime soon!"

Kol grinned. "Well, that's sweet love, but a truce is a truce and it was your idea"

"It wasn't my idea" she complained.

"No, but you inspired it" Klaus mocked you.

Lily sighed. "A truce doesn't mean I need to like him. It means I can't kill him. And I wasn't planning on killing anyone, so, I'm good."

"Wow, you really are resentful" Kol chuckled.

"When somebody tries to kill my friends? Yeah!"

"Friends" he chuckled. "I'm flattered"

Lily shrugged and rolled her eyes, amused.

"Well, it's getting late" Adam said, getting up. "We should go"

"See you at school" Rebekah smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Come on, Romeo" Lily said, taking her brother's hand. "Bye guys" she waved at the vampires.

"See you later, love" Kol winked at her and she turned her face so he wouldn't see her blush.

/

It was Saturday night and Adam and Lily were at the Mikaelsons waiting for the guests to start the "reconciliation" dinner.

"You look amazing, Rebekah" Adam said, surprised he didn't stutter.

"Thanks, Adam" she smiled at him. "You're not too bad yourself" she told him, taking his hand.

"You look lovely, as always, miss Fell" Elijah told Lily and she blushed.

"Thanks, nice suit, as always" she joked and he chuckled.

"You look beautiful, love" Kol said. "You might end up as dessert" he grinned at her and she frowned.

"That's not funny" she said, getting closer to Elijah.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen" Elijah smiled at her.

"I know" she smiled back at him. "Besides, he likes me too much to eat me" she shrugged.

Kol laughed. "Is that what you think?" he asked, amused and she nodded.

Klaus entered, unhappy. He had been moody since the truce.

"You're still angry?" Lily asked and he sighed.

"What makes you say that, love?" he tried to say with a smile.

She shrugged. "You don't look happy" she told him.

"I'm fine" he sighed. She shook her hand and walked to him and hugged him.

"What's that for?" he asked, putting his hands on her back.

"Hugs are good for what you have"

"And what do I have, love?"

"A bitchy mood" she told him, backing away and Klaus smiled, amused, looking down.

"So, which one are you dating? Or is it all three of them?" the Original vampires and the Fell twins heard Damon said and Lily sighed.

"Welcome" Elijah said, ignoring his comment.

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler entered the dining room. None of them looked reassured. Lily couldn't help but notice, Matt wasn't here.

"The quarterback couldn't make it?" Kol joked, eying Lily.

"Lily" Tyler told the girl when he saw her.

"Hey, Ty" she smiled at him. They used to spend a lot of time together when they were kids and were friends outside school.

"They told me what you did…thanks" he told her, a little shy, which wasn't like him.

"Yeah…" Caroline said, taking the hybrid's hand. "Thank you"

Lily shrugged. "No need to thank me" she said, looking up at Klaus and she smiled at him.

"Please, take a seat" Elijah gestured the table.

Klaus was at the end of the table, of course, next to Kol who was facing Damon. The Original vampire was next to Lily who was next to Elijah. Rebekah was in the middle of her brother and Adam. Damon was next to Elena who was next to Stefan. Rebekah was facing Caroline who was next to Tyler and Adam was facing Bonnie.

"So what should we chat about?" Damon asked. "Now that we're best friends" he grinned.

"Maybe we should talk about the last stake that can kill us still being out there?" Klaus answered with the same grin.

"Sorry, still missing" Damon replied.

"Well, maybe I should motivate you to find it, let's see…"

"Nik…" Lily sighed, looking up at him and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry love, I'm just trying to find a way to work together at finding it"

"Mmhmh" she mummed, skeptical.

"Wow, she's really got you wrapped up around her finger, doesn't she?" Damon mocked Klaus.

"Damon…" Elena sighed.

"What?" he faked innocence.

"Stop it" she answered.

"Yes, and she doesn't…" Klaus mocked Damon. Kol chuckled and Lily reprimanded him with her elbow which made him laugh a little harder and she frowned at him.

"How's professor Saltzman?" Adam asked.

"Better" Bonnie answered. "Even though we still haven't found a way to "fix" him entirely, he can't kill anyone locked up in the basement" she said, obviously annoyed.

"Well, Bon-bon if you have a better idea…" Damon said and she didn't answer. "That's what I thought"

"We will look in our mother's grimoire if we can find anything that could help your professor come back to his normal self" Elijah said and Lily looked up at him with a smile.

 _That's so nice._ She thought.

"Thanks…" Elena said, a little suspicious.

"Of course" Elijah replied.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Which was better than what could have happen… Elijah gave his mother's grimoire to Bonnie, "in sign of good faith". Adam invited Rebekah for a walk and after the guests had gone, Lily was alone with the three brothers for the first time. She never thought about it, being alone with them, and she certainly didn't think she would be so shy and uncomfortable.

"Are you sad the quarterback couldn't be there?" Kol asked.

"No" Lily shrugged. She was sitting on the couch, Kol was in an armchair not far from her, to her right. Klaus was standing in front of the chimney, his forearm against the top of the fireplace. Elijah was in the middle of the room, in front of all of them, his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor, he was obviously thinking about something.

"So, your crush's over?" Klaus chuckled.

She looked up at him and blushed. "What crush?" she asked, confuse.

"The quarterback" Kol said, like it was obvious.

Lily frowned and sighed. "Matt was just a friend. Why are we even talking about my non-existent love life?" she asked, annoyed.

Elijah looked up then. He saw her sad face and frowned.

"You okay, love?" Klaus asked.

"Sure" she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow. Obviously her non-existent love life was upsetting her.

She sighed, groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "I thought he liked me!" she finally admitted.

"What makes you say he doesn't?" Klaus asked.

"He tried to kill your brother" she said, like it was obvious. "My friend" she was angry.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you" Kol said.

"No, it means he's pretty damn stupid!"

Kol chuckled. "You are angry, you definitely liked him"

"Shut up" she sighed, annoyed.

Kol and Klaus laughed. "Sorry, love"

"It's not funny" she muttered, now sad.

Elijah straightened up. "Come on. I'll get you home" he said.

"Thanks" she said, getting up. She waved at the brothers. "Bye, guys"

"Goodbye, love"

Elijah was the perfect gentleman. He opened every doors for her and she smiled shyly at him every time. In the car, he noticed her silence and her sad face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked up, realizing she hadn't been very polite, being silent. "Oh, I'm sorry. Nothing…I'm just tired…"

He frowned. "My brothers mean well" he said. "With you, anyway" he chuckled. "They're teasing you because they like you"

Lily glared at him. "What?"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed" he chuckled.

She frowned and shook her head. "No, I don't think so" she said, pretty sure of herself.

"Why not? What's so unbelievable? You're beautiful and smart and funny. They talk about you all the time" he didn't realize what he'd just said. She blushed hard and looked in front of her. "Klaus listens to what you think, if it wasn't for you, the Salvatores would be dead by now." He stopped talking as he heard her heart beating a little faster. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh? Oh…yeah, yes, I'm fine, sure" she stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow and thought back to what he had said. He cleared his throat and focused on the road.

"You're nice" Lily said and cursed herself mentally for it.

"…Thank you…"

"I mean…what you said…that was nice…" she cleared her throat, she was uncomfortable. "…Do you really think Klaus and Kol didn't kill them because I asked them not to?"

He chuckled. "Of course! We're not good people you know…"

Lily frowned. "That's not true" she said. "You're one of the best person I know" she told him.

He shook his head.

"What?" she asked. "You are!" she insisted, looking up at him but his eyes stayed on the road.

"We're monsters" he said, low. "Stefan is right. You'll get hurt because of us…"

Lily frowned, shocked. "Don't ever say that again!" she said. She was trying to make him look at her but he wouldn't budge." Look at me!" she said.

"I'm driving" he muttered.

"Then stop the car!" she said a little loud.

He sighed. "You can't begin to apprehend the things we've done" he said. "We're a thousand years old predator species. We kill to survive"

Shen knew it was true. She knew what they had to do to survive. But she couldn't see them as the soulless monsters he was portraying them as.

"Why are you trying to scare me?" she asked.

"You need to realize it's not safe for you to be around us"

"Why are you telling me this now? Now that we're already friends? Now that I care about you?" she asked, annoyed. "Because I'm not scared. I know how dangerous it is to be around you, I almost died not so long ago and you saved my life!"

He didn't answer.

"Do you remember that? You saved my life!" she repeated. "Monsters don't have families, they don't have friends and they don't save lives!" she was now yelling. "You're a good person. I know that!"

He turned his head to look at her. They looked into each other eyes for a while until Lily gave him a small, shyly smile. "Now I do care about my life so look at the road" she said and he chuckled.

She knew despite all she had said he was still thinking the same way about himself. He thought he was a monster.

"You're not a monster, Elijah" she whispered but she knew he heard her. "I know that, so why don't you?" she looked up at him and he turned his head to look at her again.

"You don't know half the things I've done" he whispered back, looking back at the road.

"I don't care" she merely said. "You saved my life" she shrugged. She realized they were on her street when Elijah parked in front of her house and stopped the car.

He sighed, his eyes were on the wheel. She put her hand on his and kissed his cheek. "Thanks" she said before she turned to open the car door. But he took her arm gently and stopped her. She moved her head, curious and he locked his eyes with hers. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and she took his hand in hers and blushed. His face got closer to hers. His eyes laid on her lips and she stopped breathing for a second. They both closed their eyes as their lips were about to meet when someone knocked on the car window on Lily's side and she jumped.

"Dad!" she shouted, horrified. She got out of the car, fast. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked her daughter.

"I, I…" she shook her head.

"Mr. Fell" Elijah said, getting out of the car.

Lily sighed. "Uh, dad, this is Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah's brother" she said and cleared her throat. "He was just getting me home"

Elijah was now next to Lily and he held his hand to her father who didn't take it.

"Elijah this is my dad" she said, low, obviously uncomfortable and disappointed by her father's rudeness.

"Thank you for bringing her home" he said, cold. "Where's your brother?"

She shrugged. "With Rebekah" she said and she saw her father frowned. "Why?"

"Go inside" he told her.

She turned to Elijah. "Sorry" she whispered so low so her father couldn't hear it but she knew Elijah did. He nodded.

"Good night Lily. Mr Fell" he said before getting in his car.

Once inside, Lily was angry. "Why did you do that for?" she whined.

"What were you doing in that car?" he asked, angry too. "He's way too old for you"

"Argh, dad!" she shouted, embarrassed. "He's Rebekah's brother, he's nice and nothing happened! Thanks to you…" she mumbled the end.

"I don't want you around this family, Lily!"

"What?"

"I don't like them" he told her daughter.

Lily frowned. "You don't even know them!"

"No, you don't know them. You don't know what…who they are!"

 _Now, it's clear._ "Rebekah and her brothers are my friends!" she shouted. "Since when do you care about who I hang out with?"

"That's enough! I don't want you going to their house anymore!"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't talk back…"

"You're never home, dad! You're always working! I never see you and when I do, you tell me I can't see the only, yes, that's right, only friends I have!" she shouted before climbing up the stairs.

"Lily…"

"Just go back to the hospital, dad!" she said before slamming her door.

/

Adam and Rebekah were holding hands and looking up at the dark sky.

"Can we tell Lily, yet?"

Adam sighed. "Why do you want to tell my sister?"

"Because she's my best friend" she said in a high voice.

"If we tell Lily we're going to have to tell your brothers"

"You're afraid of them" she said like it was cute.

"Yes, I'm terrified of your brothers. You told me stories about what happened to your boyfriends or what Klaus did to you when you dared had any"

"Relax. He won't kill you, he likes your sister too much"

"So he'll just hurt you instead!"

"No, same, Lily won't be happy about that"

"Lily doesn't control your brother"

Rebekah chuckled. "Are you kidding? He would be half way across the world right now with that Gilbert bitch shaping an army of hybrids if it wasn't for her!"

"But why?" Adam asked. He couldn't believe his sister had such a hold on the most dangerous creature on the planet.

"Because he likes her"

"That's scaring me a little"

"No" she laughed. "He likes Caroline that way but Lily, it's different, she's not afraid of him. He likes the way she sees him and he won't do anything that might change that. Besides he likes you too…"

"No, he doesn't"

"Ok, no, he doesn't, but he won't kill you"

"Thanks to Lily" he sighed.

She stopped and steps in front of him. "Thanks to your sister" she smiled at him and, even though she wasn't small she needed to tiptoe to reach his lips.

/

Lily was in her bed and she was still angry. Her father knew the Mikaelsons were vampires, after all she knew the council did and so it shouldn't surprise her that her parents did too. But she was angry they didn't tell her. She was angry her father wouldn't let her know why she shouldn't be around them even though she had no intention of staying away from her friends.

She took a deep breath and thought back to when she was in Elijah's car. She closed her eyes and thought back to when he took her lock of hair in his hand, the way he looked at her, the way they almost kissed. She sighed. Would this happen again? Did she want to? Did she even like Elijah this way? She was confused. She didn't know how she was feeling. All she knew is that they would have kissed if her father hadn't interrupted them.


	10. Chapter 10: First crush

hi, hello,bonjour :)

I am French so there might be some mistakes here and there.

Please, let me know what you think :) For lack of time I'm not sure I'll continue this story or I'll post less often, don't hesitate to leave a comment !

Enjoy !

Elijah was in the armchair in his living room, his chin in his hand, thinking. How ridiculous it was to have been caught by her father, like he was just another teenage boy, making out with the girl he liked in his car. _The girl he liked._ He sighed. Lily was way too young. _Or was he way too old?_

She was human, she wasn't safe with him.

"What are you thinking about, brother?" Kol asked, entering the room. Elijah looked up at him, thinking about a lie to tell his sibling.

"Rebekah stayed out awfully late last night" he merely said.

"Yes, I believe she has a "thing" on Adam" Kol said.

"And I believe it's a "thing" for" Elijah corrected his brother.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is I like him, I'm not blackmailing him" she said, entering the room.

"There she is" Kol said. "Had some fun last night?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes" she merely said.

Elijah chuckled, Kol didn't expect his sister to give that answer.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, entering the room.

"Yes, Adam is my boyfriend. And don't tell Lily before we do" she told her brothers. Both Kol and Elijah turned, worried, to watch Klaus' reaction. Every time any of them dared to have a relationship, it turned out very bad.

"Splendid" Klaus sighed, like it was no big deal.

Rebekah and Elijah frowned, suspicious.

"Splendid?" Kol echoed, surprised. He was expecting more…anger.

"Mmh" Klaus was obviously busy with something else. He looked up, suddenly. "Yes, now should we welcome our new brother into the family?" he asked with a grin.

"Here we go" Rebekah sighed.

"What?" Klaus smiled. "This way you would have the sister you always wanted" he shrugged.

Elijah raised an eyebrow and Kol laughed. "Now it's clear. If you're dating the twin boy, the girl will be around more"

"Yes, I believe our brother will love that" Rebekah chuckled.

"I thought he liked the sheriff's daughter?" Kol asked.

"No, I was talking about Elijah" Rebekah said with a smile, looking at her big brother.

"Excuse me?" this one asked.

"Oh, come on, I know you like her!" she told her brother. "I know you, you're torturing yourself because you think you're a monster… You like her and she likes you, what's the big deal? Be happy for once in your life, now that we are settled here, let's enjoy it! It won't last the century" she said, looking at her nails.

Elijah stayed silent as his brothers were looking at him, a mocking smile on their face.

"She likes me?" he finally asked.

Klaus chuckled and Kol laughed. Rebekah looked up. "I mean, she's a girl and you're…you…" she shrugged.

"I see" he sighed, maybe a little disappointed.

Rebekah chuckled. "Want me to ask her?" she asked, waving her iPhone around.

"No" he told her, like it was a stupid idea.

"I'm asking her" she said, typing on her smartphone.

"Please, don't" he quickly told her.

"Too late" she smiled at him after her phone made a "whoosh" "Why not? She's just going to think I'm kidding around"

"No, she won't" he sighed. His siblings got curious.

"And why not?" Klaus asked.

Elijah shook his head.

"What happened?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing" he sighed.

"Then, what's the problem?" she asked and her phone buzzed. "She answered"

"What did she say?" Kol asked.

""OMG, why? I'm so sorry, I don't even know why my dad was home…" What happened?" she asked again, suddenly very interested.

"Nothing" he repeated.

"What happened with her father?" Klaus asked.

Elijah sighed. "When I brought her back to her house, her father was there and made her get out of the car"

"Why did he have to make her get out of the car?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were….talking" he answered.

Rebekah laughed. "You kissed!" she said a little loud.

"No, we did not"

She gasped in realization "You were about to but her father stopped you!"

His siblings were looking at Elijah, waiting for an answer and when he didn't answer they all laughed.

"This is hilarious" Kol laughed.

"Brother, this is embarrassing" Klaus laughed too.

"This is awesome!" Rebekah said.

"I don't see how this is "awesome"" he asked, annoyed.

"You're dating my boyfriend's sister, it's perfect!"

"I am not dating anyone" Elijah made it clear.

Rebekah looked at him, frowning. "Why not?"

"You know, why not, sister, Elijah doesn't get close to anyone. And it's part Klaus' fault" Kol said.

"Of course, blame his misery on me" Kaus sighed.

"We all do" Rebekah whispered but she knew he would hear it. "She texted back"

"What's she saying?" Kol quickly asked, amused.

"She says and I quote "I can't believe I almost kissed your brother, I can't believe he told you, I'm so embarrassed"" she laughed.

"Stop this" Elijah sighed, annoyed.

"Why, we're getting to the interesting stuffs" she said, playfully.

Elijah frowned. "What do you mean?"

""I never imagined my first crush would be a vampire""

Klaus and Kol laughed. "First crush"

"You shouldn't have told me that" Elijah shook his head.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"I'm sure she trusted you, you wouldn't tell me"

"And I'm sure if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't be asking her out tomorrow" she replied.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh! We can double date!" Rebekah was going on and on, on how happy she was, how amazing it was they were both dating the twins. Elijah sighed and calmed her down, telling her this would never happened. "Why not?" she wined.

"We shouldn't be involved with humans" he answered. "What are you texting?" he sighed.

"I just texted you liked her back" she shrugged.

"What? Why?" he asked as their brothers were laughing, enjoying the situation.

"Well, you know she liked you she gets to know you like her"

"I never said I like her" he told his sister.

"You're my brother, Elijah! I know you do!"

/

Lily was on her bed, listening to music, thinking about last night. She almost kissed Elijah, Rebekah's brother, a vampire, a thousand years old vampire. She kept shaking her head between two sighs, cursing herself for being so stupid. This was it. A teenage girl having a crush. "Her first crush" like she had just texted Rebekah. _Why did he tell her, it's so embarrassing!_ Her phone buzzed.

"HE DIDN'T TELL ME, YOU JUST DID ;)"

 _Oh my God!_ She sighed and turned in her bed to now face the ceiling.

"DON'T TELL HIM!" she texted back.

"…TOO LATE?"

"Oh my God!" she shouted to herself.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I'M JUST SO HAPPY YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER"

 _Like each other?_ _What?_

"WHAT?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! HAVE YOU TALKED TO YOUR BROTHER?"

"WHAT? WHAT DOES MY BROTHER HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?"

Lily waited but Rebekah never replied. She couldn't stay on her bed anymore so she got up and walked around her small room, cursing at loud.

"What's wrong with you?"

Lily jumped after she heard her brother's voice.

"Adam! Don't you knock? Ever?!"

Her brother looked at her with big eyes. "Again. What's wrong with you?"

Lily looked at her brother, hesitating. "Argh! I like Rebekah's brother and she just told him and also we almost kissed last night" she said in one breath.

"What? You like Klaus?"

"What, no! Her other brother!"

"Kol?"

Lily sighed.

"Really? Elijah?" he asked, like he didn't understand how his sister could be interested in Elijah Mikaelson.

"Yeah…What?"

"Nothing" he shrugged, looking at nothing.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing" he repeated. "Just… Elijah?" he asked again.

"What's wrong with Elijah?" she asked.

"He's old" he told her.

She frowned. "So is Rebekah" she answered.

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

Adam sighed. "Nothing" he shook his head. His phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and read the text. "It's Rebekah. She's at the Grill. Let's go"

"Why am I going with you?"

"You'll see" he told her, climbing down the stairs.

/

"I know why you want me here" Elijah sighed in the booth in front of his sister.

"They're here, shut up!"

Elijah raised his eyebrows and looked at his sister.

"Sorry" she whispered, realizing she had just told her brother to "shut up".

" _Oh my God"_ Elijah heard Lily breathe out. _"I thought we were meeting Rebekah!"_ she asked her brother. _"We are! I didn't know he would be here"_ Adam told his sister.

"Hey guys!" Rebekah smiled at the twins.

Adam sat next to Rebekah and Lily had to sit next to Elijah.

"Hey, Rebekah" Adam told his girlfriend.

"Hi" Lily whispered to Elijah, blushing.

"Hello" he replied.

She sat down next to him and looked down on the table, uncomfortable.

"We'll this is awkward" Rebekah chuckled and Lily looked up at her, annoyed. "Okay…So, we have something to tell you" she continued.

"Yeah" Adam nodded.

Lily looked at them, waiting.

"We've been dating for a few weeks" Adam told her sister and she frowned.

Suddenly, Lily started to laugh. Elijah looked down at her, amused.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

"Adam, you're my twin brother, you think I wouldn't notice you're dating my best friend?" she laughed.

"Best friend?" Rebekah echoed.

"You guys are so cute, thinking we didn't notice, right?" she asked Elijah who smiled and nodded.

"Can I hide anything from you?" he asked, hoping he could.

Lily chuckled. "No" and Rebekah and Elijah laughed.

"You're not angry we hide it from you?" the blonde asked.

"No" she shrugged.

"Wow, that's such a relief" she sighed and Lily smiled.

"You were worried I would be upset?"

"My sister loves drama" Elijah said.

"Well…we're gonna go" Adam said and Lily and Elijah saw the blonde frowned.

"We are?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go"

"But…" Lily tried to say. "Where are you going?" she asked, giving her brother a look that said _you leave me here with Elijah, I will murder you_.

"To take a walk" he shrugged.

Lily and Elijah were now alone at the table and the girl cleared her throat and moved to the booth in front of her. "Subtle" she said and Elijah chuckled. They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So…" she cleared her throat again. "About last night…" she was looking down on the table.

"Yes" he said. "Your father seemed angry" she looked up.

"Sorry about that" she said. "He knows you're a vampire and I guess he's not really okay with that…"

"Are you?" he asked and she locked her eyes with his. She shook her head.

"You think it bothers me you're a vampire?" she asked like it was stupid. "I'm friend with your entire family" she said. "Well except…for those who kidnapped me and almost killed me"

Elijah had a guilty look on his face.

"Hey" she said and he looked up "I didn't say that to make you feel bad, I know what you're thinking so stop it" she said.

"And what am I thinking?" he asked.

"That what happened to me is your fault. It isn't"

The girl sees the vampire looking down on the table and she puts her hand on his. He looked up at her, she gave him a shy smile and he takes her hand in his and he started to move his thumb against the back of her hand. She was looking at that and he was looking at her.

"It's not a good idea" he said. She looked up at him.

"What's not a good idea?" she asked, confused.

He sighed, squeezing her hand. "Us, it wouldn't be reasonable to act on the feelings we have" he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Because you're a big bad vampire and I'm going to get hurt if I get too close?" she asked, ironical.

He looked up at her and gave her a look that told her it wasn't funny. She sighed and removed her hand from his. She was feeling odd. Was she disappointed or sad, or both? She never felt like that before. Her heart hurt. She was looking down at her hands on her lap. Elijah was about to say something but he was interrupted by Stefan.

"Hey, have you guys seen Alaric?" he asked, he looked panicked.

"I thought you were keeping him in your basement?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he's gone, he tricked Damon this morning and left the house"

"Sorry, we haven't seen him" she said and Stefan sighed.

"We need to find him. He has the last white oak stake and he kills members of the council"

"My parents are members of the council" Lily said, worried.

"I know, so are Tyler and Caroline's mothers" Stefan said. "Be careful" he told them before he left the Grill.

"I should call my parents" Lily said after a few seconds of silence and Elijah nodded.

"Of course"

Lily's mother had answered her daughter's call, she was fine, she was at work. Her father was in surgery so a nurse texted her he was fine.

"My parents don't know we know about…" she was waving her hands, trying to find the words.

"Vampires?" Elijah said.

"Yeah, witches and werewolves… all that stuffs" she sighed.

"So you can't tell them to be careful" he understood.

"Maybe they know…I mean Caroline must have told her mother…" she hoped.

"They will be fine" he tried to reassure her even though he knew they were in danger.

Lily still wasn't reassured and Elijah saw that. "I will bring you home" he said.

They were both silent in the car, thinking about what almost happened last time he brought her back home. Lily was worried about her parents but she was also worried about her friends. The only weapon that could kill them was still out there and who knew where Alaric was. She didn't notice when Elijah stopped the car in front of her house and she only looked up when her car door opened. She saw Elijah standing outside, she didn't hear him get out.

"Sorry" she said, getting out.

He walked her to her front door and they stopped in front of it.

"Thanks for getting me back home" she said, staring at the floor.

"Of course" he nodded. He was looking down on her, she was so much shorter than him. She looked so tiny, so fragile, he was afraid his simple touch would hurt her. He knew what he had said earlier had upset her and he was feeling bad.

"Rebekah told me there was a dance at your high school next week" he said.

"Yeah… The 20s Decade Dance, she changed it, Caroline wanted to do the 70s" she replied. "Adam didn't want to go but I know he invited her"

"Are you going?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so" she answered.

"Would you…can I…" he tried to say and breathed out a nervous laugh. Lily frowned, confused, curious of what he wanted to say. "Do you have a date, for the dance?" he managed to ask.

She frowned. "Uh, no…" she said.

"Would you want me to take you?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Uh…sure" she said. "I thought…"

"Maybe I should do the unreasonable thing for once" he smiled at her and she blushed. He moved closer and she lost her smile, nervous, she lost her breath as he put his hands on her waist and leaned closer to her and put his lips on hers. She closed her eyes but didn't move. She kissed him back, shyly. He let go of her waist, slowly "To make it up for last night" he said and smiled at her. She looked up and locked her eyes in his, giving him a timid smile.

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked, so low, only a vampire could have heard it.

He smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, my father isn't home" she said and he chuckled.

"That's right, I need to be afraid of your father now" he sighed and she laughed, taking his hand to drag him inside her house.

/

Jessica and Thomas Fell were in the mayor's living room for a council meeting with all the rest of the council's members. They were having a heated argument about the Mikaelsons and the other vampires in town.

"We need to get them out of the town" doctor Fell yelled. "My children are getting too close, it's not safe for them, for any of our children!"

"The Mikaelsons swore they wanted to settle here in peace, they even made peace with the other vampires in town, they promised not to hurt any resident!" Carol said.

"And that's supposed to make it better? They're monsters!" Jessica yelled, scared for her children. "My boy is dating one of them"

"Hell, I'm pretty sure Lily is too!" Thomas said, angry and disgusted by the idea of his children being with vampires.

"And what do you propose we do?" Sheriff Forbes asked. "They're unkillable"

"Well, that's not really true" a male voice said.

"Professor Saltzman!" Carol breathed out after she turned to see the new guest.

Sheriff Forbes took out her gun and pointed it on the history high school professor who laughed at her action. "You could shoot me" he said. "Or you could hear me out and kill the Original vampires you so desperately want out of the town your ancestors founded"

"You know how to kill them?" one member asked.

"I have 10 bullets made of the one wood that can kill them. Which means 2 shots at each one of them…Or would you rather shoot me?"


	11. Chapter 11: A murder to plan

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I'm so sorry, this is very short but it's all I could write and I hate not to post more often, I'll try to post more this week-end. (Sorry if there is any mistake, I'm French and try to do my best ;))

Enjoy :) Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think and to leave a comment :)

/

In the mayor's living room, all the council members were planning on how and when they would attack to kill the Original vampires that had invaded their town.

"If you try to warn them" Alaric started to say to the mayor and the sheriff "I will tell everyone here that your son is a hybrid and your daughter is a vampire" he warned them. "Are we clear?"

Both women weren't happy but nodded. What else could they do? The entire council already had a plan.

/

"You play the piano?" Elijah asked Lily when he saw the piano in her living room.

"Yeah" she nodded. "Adam does too but I prefer the violin" she shrugged.

He raised his eyebrows, interested and surprised. "You play the violin?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded again, looking up at him, smiling. "Why?"

"I enjoy the violin" he merely said and her smile grew bigger.

The front door suddenly opened and the soon to be couple heard giggles and laughs coming from the entry.

"Hey guys" Lily waved at them to tell them they weren't alone.

Rebekah looked up and wiped a tear off her cheek, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"You mean, in my living room?" she asked, playfully.

"I mean, both of you" she smiled at her brother.

Elijah sighed. "Well, I suppose we are "hanging out"" he said and Lily chuckled.

"Yeah, I was just telling Elijah I play the violin" she said.

Rebekah frowned. "I thought you played the piano?" she said, looking at Adam.

"Oh, she does. She sings too," he smiled. "But she prefers the violin."

"You sing?" Rebekah asked with a surprised smiled.

"Yeah" Lily shrugged.

They could hear a car coming in the driveway.

"Is that?" Adam asked.

"Mum and dad? I think so" his sister answered. "They can't see you" she said, sorry, to Elijah.

"I know" he smiled at her, amused.

"You too" Adam told the blonde vampire before he kissed her.

Elijah placed his right hand on Lily's waist. She turned, surprised and he gave her a quick, chaste kiss.

"I knew it" Rebekah squealed.

The front door opened and the twins were now alone in their living room.

"Hi" their mother smiled at them, surprised to see them there.

"Hey mom" Adam smiled back.

"Hello, Adam, Lily" their father greeted his children.

"Hey dad" Adam sighed, he knew exactly what he thought about his girlfriend.

Lily didn't say anything and got up to her room. She closed her door with a sigh and gasped when she saw Elijah's back. He was looking through the window of her room. He apologized when he turned around.

"I didn't mean to startle you" he said.

"Elijah" she breathed out, her hand on her heart.

He smiled as he approached her. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No" she whispered, surprised she couldn't speak louder.

He placed both his hands around her waist and she instinctively put her hands on his chest. His eyes fell on her lips and he gently pushed her so her back would be against the door. He put his lips on hers, kissing her the way he wanted to kiss her downstairs but couldn't because of the presence of his sister and her brother. He knew all of this was new to her so he didn't want to push her too far too fast. But the kiss soon became passionate and messy. She didn't want to but she finally broke it to breathe.

"You…" he started to say and she looked up at his eyes, curious, still out of breath. "You drive me crazy" he said and she frowned. She didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Yes" he said before he kissed her again.

/

"My brother is having fun" Rebekah sang in Adam's room.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping he wasn't having too much fun.

"Don't worry, it's completely innocent" she laughed, placing her hands on the back of his neck before she kissed him.

"What about us?" he asked after the kiss. "Are we only gonna do innocent things?" he grinned.

"Mmmaybe" she playfully answered. "Maybe not" she whispered before she kissed him again.

/

"We're invited to a ball" Klaus said, loud, entering the living room on this Monday morning.

"We are?" Kol replied.

"By whom?" Elijah asked.

"The mayor" Klaus sighed.

"Well, it would be impolite not to go" Elijah said.

"I know" Kol sighed. "Who is going to be there, anyway?"

"I suppose the council and our new friends" Klaus answered, annoyed.

"Great…I need a date" Kol sighed. "Do you think the Fell girl is invited too?"

"The Fell girl," Elijah echoed, annoyed "will have a date."

"Is that so?" Klaus chuckled and his big brother nodded.

"Not if I ask her first," Kol said.

"She is not going to say yes, brother, she has someone to go to this kind of thing with now" Elijah said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Who? The quarterback? She can do better than that" Kol replied.

"Brother, I believe she is doing better than the quarterback" Klaus laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kol was confused.

"She's doing our brother" Klaus said, amused.

"Niklaus," Elijah reprimanded his brother.

"No," Kol groaned. "When?" he complained.

"Yesterday, I believe" the hybrid answered, still smiling.

Kol sighed. "Great…I need to go out and find a date now…"


	12. Chapter 12: A ball

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

It's almost the end :)

Please, let me know what you think :)

Enjoy :)

/

"I hate Mondays" Adam complained, his arm around Rebekah's shoulder. They were stepping out of the high school.

"Who doesn't? It's the worse day" Rebekah sighed.

"You're in a good mood" Lily chuckled.

Adam sighed. "Why are you in a good mood, smiley face?" he asked his sister who shrugged.

"I got nothing to complain about" she said with a smile.

"She's got a boyfriend" Rebekah sang, smiling.

"Speaking of boyfriends…" Adam sighed and Lily and Rebekah looked up to see what Adam was talking about.

"Elijah!" Rebekah said, surprised to see her big brother next to her car. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Good afternoon, sister" he sighed. "Adam"

"Hey" Adam waved at the vampire.

"Lily" the vampire smiled at his girlfriend, holding out his hand.

"Hi" she shyly replied with a smile, taking his hand.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"I don't know…" Elijah replied, his eyes looking at the sky for a moment before he smiled, playfully. He knew it bothered him he was dating his sister, it was normal brotherly behavior. He looked down at Lily before he led her to his car.

"You're so cute, worrying about your sister" Rebekah said, looking up at him with a smile. "My brother won't hurt her"

"I know" he mumbled, watching the car drive away.

/

Elijah stayed silent in the car which made Lily curious.

"I didn't think you'd pick me up" she said.

"Did you have something planned?" he asked.

"Yes…I was supposed to go to your house to see you" she smiled and Elijah chuckled.

"My brothers are there, I'd rather go somewhere more…intimate" he said.

Lily frowned and became a little nervous. "Intimate?"

"Mmh… My family and I have been invited to a ball the mayor is organizing next Saturday" he said and she looked up at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my date"

Lily smiled. "I would like that" she answered and he turned his head from the road to look at the human girl next to him and smiled. But he frowned as soon as she stopped smiling. "Will my parents be there? Have they been invited too?" she asked.

"I haven't thought about that…" he sighed.

Lily shrugged. "It doesn't matter" she said.

"I doubt your father will be happy about this"

"I don't care," she replied. "I want to go with you," she said.

He didn't reply and focused on the road. This wasn't going to end well. How could he let himself fall for a teenage human who still lives with her disapproving parents?

"Where are we going?" she asked. She didn't recognize the road they were on.

"You'll see," was his only answer.

/

"A ball? Again?" Damon whined.

"Stop whining" Stefan sighed. "We have to go, the mayor is inviting all founders family, we are a founder family" he said.

"Can't you just go alone? Without me?"

"No, you're coming"

Damon sighed.

"Coming where?" Elena asked, entering the Salvatore's living room.

"To a ball" Damon answered.

"What ball?" she frowned.

"Carol's bored so she's throwing a party, Mikaelson style" Damon said, annoyed.

Uh…" Elena said. "Which one of you is taking me?"

/

"I'm invited to a ball" Rebekah sighed, looking at the invitation before throwing in on the counter of her kitchen behind her. She sat across from Adam, handing him a soda.

"A ball?" he echoed.

"Yeah…Please, come with me" she begged him. "I don't won't to go alone."

Adam sighed. "I hate balls" he complained and opened the soda. "But I'll go with you," he smiled at her. Rebekah smiled back. "But only because I love you," he said, taking a zip of his soda before he froze, realizing what he'd just said. He looked up at the blonde who looked baffled. "I mean…you know…I don't… I mean…" he cleared his throat. He was blushing so hard his face was red.

"I love you too" she told him before she kissed him to make him stop babbling.

/

"Great," Kol sighed in the armchair of his living room. "Now it's official."

"You know our sister, Kol" Klaus said still painting. "It won't last the year"

"I don't know…" Kol shook his head. "It seems….different this time…"

Klaus chuckled. "We'll see…"

/

Elijah took Lily to the waterfall and she was admiring the landscape.

"I've never been here before, it's beautiful" she said.

"I thought you might like it" he replied, looking down on her. He leaned to kiss her and she was surprised for a second, but kissed him back. It was sunset and they had been walking for a while. She was tired but she didn't feel like it. She felt like she was right where she should be. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Or with anyone else. Sure, she never thought her first love would be a vampire. She never thought she'd ever feel like this. It's not something you can imagine, really, you can't even dream it. You can just live it and there's only one person that could make her feel this way, and she was with him.

She placed her left hand on his face and her right hand was on the back of his neck. She moved it to his hair and tiptoe to kiss him as he was so much taller than her. She had to break the kiss for air but her face was still inches from his.

Her phone rang and that's when they broke eye contact. She closed her eyes, disappointed.

"Don't answer it" he said before he kissed her again.

His lips, his touch, his smell made her forget the phone that was still ringing. But after a few minutes, it started to ring again.

"I'm so sorry" she sighed.

"It's okay" he said. "Answer it." He didn't let go of her waist as she took her phone.

"It's my dad" she sighed. He pulled her closer to him as she picked up. "Hello…"

He started to kiss her cheek then her jawline. He was listening to the whole conversation.

 _Where are you?_

"Out"

 _Where? Who are you with?_

Lily sighed.

 _You're with him, aren't you?_

Elijah lips moved from her jawline to her neck.

"So?"

 _I told you, I don't want you near him!_

"I'll be home late" she said before she hung up.

Elijah stopped what he was doing and looked at her curious and a little worried.

"I won't get into trouble, he's never home, he doesn't have time to ground me" she sighed, annoyed.

"He's just trying to protect you" Elijah said, releasing her waist.

She frowned and felt like she was naked now that she wasn't in his arms anymore.

"I don't need protection" she said.

"Maybe you do" he replied, avoiding eye contact.

Lily sighed. "I told you not to do this" she told him. She took his head in her hands and made him look at her. "I know you won't hurt me."

He took her hands in his and kissed her once again. "You don't know anything" he said between two kisses.

"Then tell me" she said.


	13. Chapter 13: The plan

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

A little bit longer than the last two chapters, I'm not really happy with it, though, I hope you like it. I should post chapter 14 very soon.

Enjoy :) Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think and to leave a comment :)

/

It was Friday evening, Lily had spent the afternoon, like the rest of the week, with Elijah, kissing, talking…more kissing… She stepped out of the shower after spending about an hour in there. She couldn't stop thinking about his lips on hers, on her skin. His touch, the sound of his voice, the color of his eyes she drowned in every time she looked at him.

She was only wearing a towel when she entered her room, her hair still dripping wet. She wasn't paying attention, she was looking at the ground and sighed before she started to take off the towel. But there was someone else in the room and he made himself noticed by clearing his throat. Lily looked up and gasped as she tighten the towel against her naked body and blushed hard.

"Elijah, oh my God," she breathed out.

"My apologies," he grinned at her, which was unlike him. "I should surprise you more often," he said and she blushed even more.

"That's not funny," she said, uneasy, looking at the floor. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up shyly.

Elijah shrugged. "I wanted to see you," he said, taking a few steps towards the human girl. Lily stepped back a little, gripping her towel to make sure it would stay in place. Her eyes were glued to the floor as Elijah placed his hands on each sides of her face to make her look up at him. She didn't look up, she was failing to keep a steady breath. He leaned to kiss her forehead. He moved his hands to her shoulders then to her arms. He kissed her cheek but she still didn't look up.

"Hey," he whispered before he kissed her. "I'll let you get dressed," he said before he kissed her again. He stepped back and turned his back to her, focusing on the outside of the window. She cleared her throat and quickly put on a tank top and shorts.

"I'm ready" she shyly said, surprised she couldn't speak louder.

He turned and slowly walked toward her. He placed his hands around her waist. "I'll text next time," he said with a grin. She blushed again. She was too embarrassed to look up at him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he told her and she hid her face in her hands which made him laugh.

"Don't laugh at me," she begged him with a pitchy voice.

"I'm not laughing at you," he said pulling her closer to him. She placed her hands on and buried her head in his chest. "You're beautiful," he said and she was happy he couldn't see her face because she was pretty sure she was blushing, again. He chuckled as she didn't answer and kissed the top of her head.

"Why did you come?" she asked.

"I told you. I wanted to see you," he said and that's when she finally looked up. She smiled, timid and slowly tiptoed to reach his lips. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and into his hair. The longer they kissed the more he moved his hands up and down her back before he slipped them under her blue tank top. She flinched at his cold hands.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I run cold," he grinned. Suddenly, he turned his head to the door and then disappeared. She looked around, surprised by his sudden disappearance and jumped as her door opened without any warning. Lily frowned.

"Dad! You scared me!" she said.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Nobody," she shrugged, walking to her desk and cleaning up the books and papers.

"I heard a man talking," he said entering the room and looking around.

"Maybe you heard Adam…Or the TV"

"Lily…" he sighed and she turned to look at her father. "Are you still seeing Rebekah's brother?" he asked.

"Yes," she didn't lie to him.

Thomas frowned. "I told you to stay away from that family," he told her in a cold tone.

"I know," she shrugged. "Did you tell Adam he couldn't see her girlfriend anymore?" she asked, turning back to her desk.

"What are you talking about?" Lily sighed but doesn't answer. "I forbid you do see him, ever again, do you hear me?" he yelled. Lily frowned and shook her head. "Do you hear me?"

"No," she merely said.

"No?" he echoed. "I'm not asking you! You're not seeing any of them again, you're grounded for the weekend!"

"What?" she shouted, turning to look at her father.

"You're not leaving this house if it's not for school!" he said before he stepped out of the room, slamming the door.

She shook her head and turned, knowing Elijah was already behind her. "Sorry about that," she sighed.

"You're getting into trouble because of me," he said.

She chuckled. "Your brother almost bleed me to death," she said. "My father grounding me, is nothing in comparison." He sighed. "Hey," she said before she hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll be late at the ball tomorrow but I'll be there."

He grinned and kissed her. "I'll be waiting," he said.

"You're staying again tonight?" she asked him.

"If you want me to" he smiled.

"I always want you to" she replied before she kissed him again.

/

"I told Rebekah we'll be late," Adam told his sister.

"They'll be waiting," she replied.

"Caroline came to see me with Bonnie yesterday," he said. "They're worried they haven't found Alaric yet and they find it weird he hasn't killed anybody since he's been out."

"They find it weird nobody has been murdered?" Lily repeated. "That's probably why we're not friends with them," she sighed and her brother chuckled.

"Okay, I think we can go now, we're only an hour late," he sighed.

"I didn't put on this ridiculous dress for nothing," she sighed too, following her brother outside.

/

"They'll be there soon," Elijah told his sister as he saw she was getting impatient.

"I know," she sighed.

"Hey, guys," Kol called them as he was approaching his siblings with Klaus. "It looks like nobody wanted to come to the mayor's ball…This party's dead" he chuckled.

"Or nobody else was invited," Klaus said out of paranoia.

"The Salvatores are here with Miss Gilbert," Elijah said. "Where are your dates?" he asked his brothers.

"Caroline had a date with Tyler," Klaus answered, annoyed.

"I didn't find anybody interesting," Kol shrugged.

"Well, well, well, looks like your dates stood you up," the Original vampires heard Damon's voice said.

"Damon," Klaus said, annoyed. "Looks like yours did the same," he grinned as he saw Elena with Stefan and Damon lost his smile.

"Uh…guys," Rebekah called her brothers to make them look at what she was seeing.

"Alaric," Damon breathed out.

"Good evening everyone," Alaric said from the top of the stairs. "Welcome," he smiled at the vampires. "To your last night on this Earth," he grinned.

Every human present had guns and weapons pointed at every vampires in the room.

Klaus took one step. "And how will this be our last night on this Earth?" he asked. "You only have one white oak stake, at best, you can kill them," he said pointing at the Salvatores.

"And after you do we can kill what's rest of you," Kol continued his brother's thought.

Alaric started to laugh. "No, see, we have enough to kill all of you," he said, pulling out a gun. All the vampires frowned. Stefan placed Elena behind him in a protective way as soon as he saw the gun.

"Which one of you wants to die first?" Alaric asked. He had one white oak bullet in his gun. Thomas Fell had two, one for Rebekah and one for Elijah.

Kol tried to get to Alaric but got shot right on the spot. He cried out of pain, falling on the ground.

"Kol!" Rebekah rushed over her brother.

"White oak" he painfully managed to say. "So close to my heart." Rebekah tried to get the bullet out but froze as she heard a gunshot. She then heard Elijah cried from pain as he kneeled on the floor right behind her. Thomas Fell would've put the bullet in Rebekah's heart if Elijah hadn't intervened and got shot in the leg.

Klaus took Jessica Fell hostage as fast as he could.

"Mom!" everyone in the room heard Lily Fell cried. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" their father asked. Rebekah took advantage of the situation and took Thomas Fell hostage as his gun dropped on the floor.

"Rebekah, stop!" she heard Adam yelled.

"Elijah," Lily breathed out as she saw her boyfriend hurt. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine, my leg is hurt but it won't kill me," he reassured her.

"Kol?" she asked as she saw him almost dead on the floor.

"Get away from them!" a member council said pointing a gun at Elijah.

Lily frowned and took her father's gun that was on the floor.

Adam kneeled next to Kol and tried to get the bullet out. He screamed in pain. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Get away from him" his father told him.

"Klaus let my mother go!" Lily said.

"I will, as soon as this room is empty," he said.

Alaric was climbing down the stairs and Lily automatically pointed her gun at him. "Don't move!" she ordered him with a shaky voice.

"They have white oak bullets in their guns," Elijah informed her.

"Put the guns down and leave," Klaus ordered. "Or I kill her."

"Niklaus," Elijah warned his brother. "Let her go," he ordered him but he didn't answer.

"Let her go, Klaus! She's my mother!" Lily said.

"She just tried to kill us, I don't care if she's your mother," he said and Lily and Adam frowned. "Put the guns down and leave this house," he repeated.

"Don't! Kill them all!" Thomas Fell shouted.

"Dad!" Lily yelled pointing a gun at a member council that was trying to approach. She was shielding Elijah who was still on the ground, trying to get to the bullet out of his leg.

"Lily, they're vampires, they're monsters!"

"No, they're not!" she yelled at her father. "They're not monsters!" she started to cry. "They never hurt any of you! Why would you want to hurt them?" she asked.

"Because they're killers," Alaric said. "They are a danger to this world and they need to go."

Damon had enough of this and he ripped the heart out of the council member Lily was pointing her gun at, then used his body to shield himself from the bullets that were being shot at him.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled and his brother came behind him.

"What? It's them or us,"

"Drop the guns and leave!" Klaus shouted, impatient.

"Lily, Adam, you need to leave, now" their mother told them.

"But, mom…" Adam started to say.

"Leave, this isn't your battle," she said.

"You're trying to kill my boyfriend, it is my battle!" Lily replied.

Her parents were shocked. "Boyfriend?" Thomas echoed. "This monster doesn't care about you! He'll get you kill!"

"Stop it!" Lily cried. "They saved my life!" she told them and her father frowned.

"What?" he breathed out, confused.

"They saved my life!" she repeated. "They're my friends and I'm not going to let you kill them because I would be dead if it wasn't for them!"

"What are you talking about?" their mother asked.

"Do as he says, put the guns down and leave!" Adam said.

Elijah stood up and let the bloody bullet fall on the ground. "Klaus, let their mother go," he repeated himself.

Klaus groaned but this time he let Jessica go. She walked towards her husband who had just been released by Rebekah. The blonde walked towards Lily.

"We've wasted enough bullets," Alaric said, taking a gun from a council member.

"Alaric, don't!" Damon shouted but it was too late, Alaric had shot the gun.

"No!"


	14. Chapter 14: Dead

Hi, hello, bonjour :)

I'm not sure if I'm going to write a 15th chapter, so I won't be posting for a while until I decide if I stop here or if I'll write the next part later.

Enjoy :)

/

"Alaric, don't!" Damon shouted.

Alaric pointed the gun at the group. Kol was still lying on the ground and Adam was next to him, finally getting the bullet out of him. Elijah was behind Lily and Rebekah and Klaus were a few steps away from the human girl, trembling out of anger and fear with a gun in her hand.

Alaric aimed for Klaus' heart but Lily pushed him aside and she got hurt instead.

"No!" both her parents yelled.

"Lily!" Elijah caught her as she was falling on the ground.

Both her parents rushed over their daughter as Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus were neutralizing the rest of the council members. Damon went after Alaric.

"Lily," her mother cried.

Elijah bit his wrist and was about to give his blood to Lily when her father stopped him.

"She'll die," he told him.

"You won't make my daughter one of you," he said.

"Thomas, she'll die!" Jessica cried. "Please, help her," she begged Elijah.

"Elijah…" Lily painfully managed to whisper.

"I'm here, you're going to be okay, stay with me," he said as he gave her his blood.

Kol sat up behind them, still in pain.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked but nobody answered. "She's not healing quick enough," Elijah answered. "If she dies now…"

"She'll be in transition…" Adam said.

"Don't let her die!" Thomas ordered him.

"You think I want that?" Elijah asked. "You think I want her to die and to give up everything mortality could give her?"

Thomas and Jessica were taken aback by his answer and said nothing.

"Elijah…" Kol started to say.

"I know…" he cut his brother off.

"What? What's going on?" Adam asked.

Elijah looked at Lily's face and removed his wrist.

"No, no, no…" her mother started to cry.

"You killed my daughter!" Thomas shouted at Elijah, trying to take her daughter away from him. But Elijah quickly stood up with Lily in his arms.

"This is your fault!" he said. "You killed her! You killed your own daughter!" he said.

"Elijah…" Rebekah tried to calm him down, appearing behind her boyfriend's parents. He looked down on Lily's dead body before he disappeared with her.

"Wh…where is he going?" Jessica asked.

Rebekah walked towards Adam who was crying. "She'll be back," she told him. "She's gonna be okay…"

"Okay?" Thomas yelled. "She's not going to be okay, she's dead!"

"Thomas stop!" Jessica yelled. "She's our little girl," she cried. "She's still going to be our little girl," she said.

"No. She won't, she'll be a monster just like the rest of them!" he yelled before he left the Lockwood property.

"Mom…" Adam went to his mother and hugged her.

Damon, Stefan and Elena walked over them. "We're so sorry," Elena said.

"If there's anything we can do," Stefan completed Elena's apologies.

"She'll be fine," Rebekah said. "She has us."

"Thank you for your help tonight," Klaus told the Salvatores. "I believe we don't have to find the white oak stake anymore," he sighed as he emptied the last gun.

"Let us know about Lily, if she decides to complete the transition…if she needs anything, I'll ask Bonnie to make her a daylight ring." Elena said.

"A daylight ring?" Jessica Fell asked.

"It will protect her from the sun," Adam explained.

"Oh…right," she sniffed. "Where did he take her?" she asked.

"Probably home. Ours or yours," Rebekah said. "I'll call you Adam, as soon as I know more," she told him before they all left the Lockwood property.

Damon had an unconscious Alaric in his car.

The Original vampires went back home.

"What do you think dad will do?" Adam asked his mother in the car.

"I don't know," she answered.

He was the one driving as she was in no state to focus on the road.

"He won't hurt her, will he?" he hesitated to ask.

His mother shook her head. "I don't know."

/

Elijah put the dead body of his girlfriend down on her bed. He thought she would like to see a familiar room when she comes back. He knew this was his fault, he knew she would get hurt because of him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered near her ear before he kissed her forehead. He stroke her cheek with his thumb waiting for her to wake up.

/

Thomas Fell was at the hospital. He couldn't go home, not to his house where his vampire daughter would probably be. He needed to work. To think about anything else but his children being involved with the oldest, most dangerous vampires in the world. What could he do now? One of his own children was a vampire, a creature he hated, a creature he spent all his life chasing away from the town his ancestors founded.

/

Adam and his mother walked into their house noticing the light in Lily's room. They rushed there and saw Elijah sitting down on her bed next to her lifeless body.

"She hasn't woken up, yet," he said with a low voice.

"Is it possible she won't?" Adam asked.

"She wasn't dead when I started to give her my blood," he said. "She'll come back." He looked up at Jessica. "I'm so sorry Mrs Fell…I never wanted this to happen."

"I know," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I saw it, in your eyes, how much you love her," she sniffed. "You tried to save her," she gave him a small smile. "Thank you…I'm sorry for tonight, all of this…"

"People have tried to kill us before," he said. "But every time it's the one we care most about that get hurt," he said, looking down. He took Lily's cold hand and stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"When will she be back?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"What can I do…to make it…easier on her?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Just be there for her. She will need her mother," he said.

She gave him a small, shy and sad smile. "I'm going to make some tea, would you want some?"

"Please, I would like that," he smiled back at her. Some people get comfort in keeping busy in hard times like this.

"I'm texting Rebekah you are here," Adam said, stepping out of the room.

/

Rebekah was in the living room with Adam. Jessica and Elijah were in Lily's room waiting for her to wake up. They had finished their tea and were now talking about him, how he became a vampire, some stories in between then and now, how he met her children, how he fell in love with her daughter.

"I have to tell you, Mr. Mikaelson…"

"Elijah, please," he said.

"Elijah…I never imagined my children would be…romantically involved with…vampires," she said.

"I understand. That's why you tried to kill my siblings and I tonight," he said.

"I…"

"It's okay. Like I said, it's not the first time people have tried to kill us."

Jessica nodded. "My daughter is now in danger from people like me…She will be hunted down, like an animal…"

"I will keep her safe. My family and I won't let anything happen to her," he promised.

They heard Lily gasped and she panicked on her bed, banging her head against the wall trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, easy," Elijah told her, stepping towards her.

"Elijah?" she managed to say, her mother could barely hear her. "What…what happened?"

"Oh, honey…" Jessica said, sitting down on the bed and taking one of her daughter's hand.

"Mom?"

"Lily…" Elijah called her and she turned her head to look at him. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I…I…I got shot…" she said.

"Yes, honey…you did" her mother told her.

"What's going on?" she started to cry.

Elijah pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Lily…" he said. "This is all my fault…"

"This isn't your fault," Jessica said. "It's the council's…it's your dad's…it's mine…"

"What…what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

Elijah took her head in his hands. "You're in transition, Lily. You're dead."


	15. Chapter 15: Back

It's finally here, it's not much but I'll write more later

Sorry for the mistakes

Enjoy :D

* * *

"I'm in transition?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry," Elijah said with a broken voice and a guilty look on his face.

"Baby," her mother said and Lily immediately moved her eyes from her boyfriend to her. "I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I'm here for you," she said with tears in her eyes.

Lily didn't answer right away. She glared at her mother as her words echoed in her head. _I'm here for you._ But all of it was her fault. She didn't want her to be there for her now, she wanted her to had been there before. Before she died. To had been less at work and more at home. Maybe they would have talked about how much she cared about the Mikaelsons and maybe they wouldn't have tried to kill them. And so she wouldn't have been shot.

"This is your fault," she told her mother, emphasizing each word with so much hate. Her mother's face fell. She felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart.

"Lily…," Elijah said.

"Don't," she cut him off, getting off the bed. "What's that noise?" she asked, taking her head in her hands.

"Your senses are heightened now…" he explained with a quiet voice not to alarm her. "You have a choice to make, Lily," he said, grave. Lily shot him a look like he wasn't making any sense.

"A choice?" she repeated. "What choice?"

"You need to decide if you complete the transition or not," Elijah said. He turned his head to look at Lily's mother who was slowly getting off the bed and walked out of the room. "You hurt her."

"Good."

"Your emotions are stronger now. What you're feeling isn't…"

"Accurate?" she cut him off. "I have every right to be angry."

"Yes, you do," he nodded. "But she's your mother. You're going to regret this."

Lily knew he was right, but she couldn't let go of her anger. "I'm not feeling well," she changed the subject.

"That's because you need blood," he explained. Lily looked up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. "Like I said, you have a choice to make."

"I don't want to die," she started crying. Elijah took a few steps and took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want to lose you," he said, low. Lily hugged him back and let go. She let go of everything. She started crying. She was dead, her own father hated her and all her dreams and hope for the future were gone, forever. But what did she expect from the future anyway? She was in love with a vampire. "You're going to be okay," Elijah said. "You're not alone."


	16. Chapter 16: The Choice

**I know, it's shorter than what I usually do, I'm sorry.**

 **Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**

 **I don't know when I'll be posting chapter 16**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lily was sitting on a couch in the Mikaelsons' living room. She had brought her knees to her chest and even though she was hearing the Original vampires talk near her, it was only a noise in the background and she wasn't paying attention to what they were actually saying. She was trying to stay calm as she felt like she was going to explode. She was furious at Alaric and furious at her father. She wanted to kill them both but at the same time she wanted to cry. But she couldn't cry because she knew that if she started to let go she would never stop. She tried to push it back, keep it all in. To not feel anything.

So, when Kol put a hand on her shoulder, it brought her back to reality. She gasped and jumped and pushed him away.

"Calm down, it's just me," he said. He saw the tears in her eyes but she quickly looked down and nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a sad tone which was unlike him.

"It hurts," she merely answered.

"That's because you're in transition," Klaus said. "You need to feed before it's too late."

"Niklaus, do not rush her," Elijah told his brother. Of course, he wanted her to feed too, but he knew it had to be her choice.

"Lily," Rebekah said before she sat down next to her friend. "What do you want to do?" she asked with a sad voice.

Lily looked at the blonde like she was going to find the answer in her eyes. Her whole life felt like a complete waste. She wasn't even 18 and her life was already over. Or… Maybe it was just the beginning. Maybe she'll do better as a vampire than she ever did as a human.

"I don't wanna die,'" she said so low no human could have heard her.

Rebekah gave her a small smile and nodded. "I'll go get the blood, then," she said before she got up and left the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elijah asked her. She frowned and looked up at him. He looked broken-hearted. She knew he wanted her to live but was he going to love her as a vampire? She nodded and he nodded back. For a second, he seemed relieved. Lily's heart felt like it was being squeezed and it was hard for her to breathe. She was feeling something she had never felt before, something indescribable. She knew what it was. It was the hunger. The craving for blood.

Adam hadn't said a word since they had left the house. He saw her mother walk out of his twin's room crying and Lily couldn't get out of the house faster. Like his sister, he felt like the future wasn't certain anymore. But it's something he should have realized sooner. He was dating a thousand years old vampire. What kind of future did he expect? Now, his sister was a vampire too. What was going to happen to him? His girlfriend didn't age, but he will. Was he going to have a choice or was it going to be forced on him, like it was force on his sister?

The second Rebekah came back in the room Lily could smell it. The glass of blood she was holding. The room was big but it seemed like blood was the only thing on her mind. That's why she hadn't look up at her human brother. That's why she tried not to think. Rebekah sat back down and held the glass to her.

"You'll feel better after you feed," she said. But Lily knew it wasn't true. She nodded anyway and slowly took the glass. She stared at it in silence for a moment.

"Don't worry, love, you'll get used to the taste," Kol grinned. "It's actually pretty good."

"It smells good," she said with a quiet voice, disgusted with herself. Elijah placed a hand on her back and sat next to her.

"You're going to be okay," he said. He locked his eyes in hers and said: "I promise." At that moment, she felt better. She felt safe. She felt like nothing had never been clearer. She was going to drink that blood and she'll be like them. She'll be like him. She had a new family that was going to protect her and take care of her.

She gave Elijah a small but sincere smile, which surprised him, and she brought the glass to her lips and drank the cold red liquid.


End file.
